The Moment
by DN0546
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 1! 5/9/2010. How it all started between Bosco and Faith. This is my prequel to A New Life Together. I'm taking a break from that novel to write this one. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Shift

THE MOMENT: **The Shift**

Authors Note: This story is the _prequel_ to my other story A New Life Together. I've tried to write it about a million times but I think this time I got it right.

Summary: Could they make it work? How it all started out.

Spoilers: This is kind of my own version of Third Watch. Basically how I wanted things to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Faith squinted as she came out of the Precinct and walked to her squad car. "Such a beautiful day out," she noted as she climbed into the passenger's seat of her RMP 55 David with her partner, Bosco. He made a face and she caught it. "What's that face for?"

"Did you get some last night?"

"No." She said as she frowned. "Why can't I just be in a good mood? Why does it have to be about sex?"

He put his hands up. "You're right. What was I thinking?" He laughed to himself and pulled out of the parking spot and headed off to enforce the law. "So did you happen to catch Late Night last night? Pam Anderson was on there. Now I usually don't prefer chicks tits to be that big but I'm pretty sure I would do some nasty things to those."

"Bosco... too much information. Would you tone it down a little?!"

"What? I thought you said I should open up more? That I'm just a closed book to you."

"Yeah well... you're grossin' me out." She looked out of the window and let out a sigh. "So have you talked to Nicole?"

"No." He said shortly and looked around as he stopped at a red light. "I tried to call her a couple weeks ago but all I got was her machine and I didn't want to leave a message. I'm done with it." He shrugged. "Besides... I've moved on like four or five times since we broke up." He smirked.

"Wow..." She said and shook her head. "I'm glad that you're handling it well."

"It's no big deal." He said and looked over at her. He looked out the window and squinted because of the sunlight. "It is a nice day out... I played a little ball in the park before the shift. Makes me miss summertime a little."

Faith looked over at him and shook her head. "This coming from a guy who complains through the enter summer because it's 'too hot'."

"Like I told you nine years ago when we started working together Yokas, the heat brings the worst out of people."

She chuckled and looked outside the car. "Whatever you say Bos."

"So why _are_ you in such a good mood? Fred didn't piss you off this morning?"

"No actually things between us have been going really well. He's not complaining about the job anymore. He's not picking fights with me about meaningless stuff. It's just been really great. I'm actually looking forward to going home tonight." She said with a smile.

"Yeah? Good for you." Bosco said shortly.

She looked over at him. "Have you talked to your mom or brother?"

"I actually say the devil herself this morning." He said and shook his head. "She was coming out of some bastards' house in nothing but a bath robe. She's so damn embarrassing."

"Well, did she say anything to you?"

"No I don't even think she saw me thank God. I was driving by to go shoot some hoops. She looked like she was drunk though."

"Didn't she go to AA last month?"

"That was two months ago and she only went to three sessions because I went with her. She stopped going because she claims that she needed my support. When I told her that I'd go with her she said to forget about it."

Faith shook her head as she looked around. "I got parent-teacher conferences this week."

He looked over at her for a second. "So?"

"I'm a little nervous about it! Charlie didn't do well last time. His math skills are in the second and third grade levels."

"And he's how old?"

"Nine and in the fifth grade!" She said and rolled her eyes. "Some people have a hard time with math. It's really hard for some people to remember ALL those numbers."

"I guess." He shrugged.

"I don't know... Fred wants to hire a tutor."

"What's wrong with that? I had a tutor in high school. She was hot. Her name was Mackenzie Houston. She was a grade below me."

Faith looked over to see him grinning. "So? What happened? Did it work?"

"Oh... well kinda. I barely passed math but the best part was that Mack, as I called her, had the nicest lips and tongue. She could do all kinds of things with her tongue that made me-"

"BOSCO! Too much information!" Faith shouted. "Gawd, what's your problem?!"

He shrugged, still wearing the proud smirk. "So what are you doing for the holidays this year?" Faith asked. "Our normal days off land on both Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Probably sleep in until eight then wake up and eat then go back to sleep."

Her smile faded as she looked at him. "That's it? You're not gonna spend the holidays with anyone?"

"Like who? I'm not married or dating anyone. My mother will probably be having Thanksgiving with a boyfriend. Mike... well... to him it'll just be another day to him." He shrugged and rubbed his arm.

"Ok... well if you want you can come to my house. I'm gonna make a turkey for Thanksgiving of course then a ham for Christmas."

"No thanks." He said shortly.

"Come on. Fred and the kids would love it."

"You're a bad liar Yokas."

"Well at least you would be better than having my brother and his wife over." She chuckled. "The offer is still on the table if you want it."

"Thanks anyways but I've never been a big holiday person."

"What happened to settling down and having some kids?"

"I'm kind of setting my ways though. I mean I'm 27 and still haven't met a woman that I would like to marry. I want someone to complete me. And who is kind of my opposite in a good way... but she's gotta be hot."

"Oh gawd." She shook her head.

"_55 David?"_

"David." Faith said in her radio.

"_55 David take a 10-52 at 101 and Arthur."_

"10-4."

"Nothing better than starting off a day with a dispute." Bosco said as he headed toward the call.

* * *

"55 David is 98."

"_10-4, David. There's a call going out in your sector. 10-34 at 65th and Broadway. Caller claims victim is being assaulted by man on the street."_

"Oh gosh... That's probably Maxine." Bosco said. "10-4 Central. 65th and Broadway." He flipped the lights and sirens on as Faith raced toward the call. As he buckled up his seat belt he looked over at his partner. "This is what... the third time this week we're going over there?"

"Yeah and it's only Tuesday." Faith said as she ran through intersections.

"Whoa! Yokas slow down! We need to make it to the scene if we're gonna do something about this!"

She shook her head as she slowly took her foot off the gas pedal. "This bastard is mine." She fled down Broadway and narrowed her eyes when she caught sight of the scene ahead of them. "DAMMIT!" She stopped the car and Bosco hopped out.

"Get your damn hands up!" He shouted and the man stopped kicking the woman on the ground then ran the opposite direction. "Stop! Dammit!" He shouted and put his gun back in his holster and pursued the man.

"55 David to Central, my partner is in pursuit with that suspect in the 10-34 on 65th and Broadway! They are headed southbound toward Arthur! I need a bus at this location! On a rush! My victim is down... very down." She looked down at Maxine and her face was covered in blood.

"Please help her." An older woman cried as she stood over the young woman's body.

"What happened?!" Faith asked, looking around at the crowd of people who were screaming different commands. "You all need to back up!" She said as she put her hand on her gun. "All of you! Back up now!"

"Get her an ambulance!" Another woman yelled.

"She needs help or she's gonna die!" A man shouted.

"55 David! I need back-up at this location! Back-up is requested forthwith!"

"_10-4 David! 55 Charlie is on the way!"_ Sully's voice was heard.

Faith looked around; she was feeling a little vulnerable. She looked behind her the way Bosco had ran but she didn't see him anymore. "55 David to Central, I have lost sight of my partner." She paused. "Bosco... where are you?"

Bobby and Kim in Boyd 55-3 rolled up as she called for her partner. "Move out of the way please!" Kim yelled as she pushed through the crowd and knelt down next to the victim. "What happened?!"

"I don't know! Everyone move back!" Faith shouted and brought out her baton. The crowd finally started to back off now that Kim and Bobby were there to help her. "Someone needs to tell me what happened to her now!"

"You guys were here everyday this week! She would get beat up and you guys would do nothing about it!" One woman said.

"We arrested Enrique yesterday!"

"We don't believe you! If you arrested him yesterday then he wouldn't have beaten her!" Another yelled.

Faith stared at the crowd and shook her head. Bobby and Kim quickly rushed Maxine to the ambulance and Faith followed with her hand still on her gun. "How is she?" She asked as they loaded her into the bus.

"DOA." Bobby said.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the body as Kim covered it with a white sheet. "We didn't want to say anything in front of them." Kim said as she grabbed one of the doors. "We'll see you at the hospital. Bobby let's go."

"Hey, be safe. Your back-up is here." He said as he closed the back doors and ran to the front of the bus.

Davis and Sully got our of their squad and walked over to Faith. "That Maxine again?" Sully asked.

"Yeah... she's dead though." Faith said softly as she looked at the ambulance that was driving away. "Bosco was in pursuit with the suspect but I have no idea where he is. I need to go look for him but I couldn't leave her out here."

"Doesn't look like you need to go look for him." Davis said and they turned and looked over at Bosco who was walking back by himself. He had his hands on his hips and was out of breath. "He get away from you huh? I told you, you're too slow."

"Enrique is a crack head. You try chasing one of those jag-offs." He put his hands on his knees and looked around. "How is she? She cryin' about not pressing charges like yesterday?" He asked with a crooked smile on his face.

"She's dead Bos." Faith said as she looked off into a distance.

He stared up at her then closed his eyes and stood up straight. "Come on, we need to get to Mercy." Faith said and walked toward their squad car.

* * *

Bosco was sitting on the bench in the locker room tying his shoes. He looked over at his partner who was putting her coat on. She hadn't said a word to him since they left the hospital. This was the one thing he hated about working with a woman. They wouldn't just come out and say what was wrong with them. They would keep it to themselves until he had to ask or they would say nothing and have a terrible attitude for days.

"You gonna keep ignoring me or tell me what's up your ass?" He asked and looked at her.

Faith slammed her locker and looked over at him. "Goodnight Bosco." She said and walked out the back door.

He stood up and closed his locker and ran out to catch up with her. "Hey!" He said and stood in front of her. Faith rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Come on, what did I do now? What's up with you?!"

She shook her head. "I don't understand you. We have a situation at that scene and you go after the suspect and don't tell me or anyone your location. I had no idea what happened to you. If you were all right; or what." She paused and ran her hand through her hair. "You're careless and sometimes... I'm not sure you have my back."

"I have your back! I always have your back Yokas! We're partners! We've been partners forever!"

"So you left me at the scene with a crowd of angry neighbors! Only God knows what they would have done!"

"You're a cop! You're armed! You're not helpless." He looked her up and down. "Maybe I was wrong about you! If you need someone with you at all times, maybe you're too damn soft to be a cop!" He walked past her to his car and Faith stood there, shaking her head as she looked up at the black sky.

_Maybe I'm not a good cop,_ she thought as she walked home. Faith finally got home and all she wanted to do was take a bath and not think about the job. She was excited to see Fred because everything was going so well with them. Faith unlocked her door and when she walked inside, the whole house was dark. There were some candles around the living room and it seemed as if they had been burning for a while. A small grin spread across her mouth and she threw her purse and keys down on the couch.

"Fred?!" She called down the hallway as she took her coat off. She looked in the kid's room and their beds were made but they were not in them. She got excited because he had promised her one night alone. She walked to their bedroom and her smiled instantly faded when she saw what was going on in her bed.

"Oh my gawd!" The woman who was on top of her husband screamed.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

A/U: I'm sorry for not updating A New Life Together but I have terrible writer's block. I promise to get it back up and running ASAP. Please give me some feedback on this story in the meantime. Have a great day!


	2. The Anguish

Chapter 2: **The Anguish**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_Knock... Knock... Knock... Knock..._

Bosco pocked his head out of the comforter and looked around. He didn't know if he had actually heard a knock on the door or what. He sat up when he indeed heard the sound of someone pounding on his front door. He pushed himself up and walked into the living room. He swung the door open and was about to yell at the person on the other side about the time but saw his partner. Faith was shivering and she had tears in her eyes. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck and her nose was bright red.

"Hey," he said softly and looked around the hallway behind her. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked as he looked her over.

"Fred's having an affair." She said as a tear ran down her face. "I didn't know where else to go." She finished as she began to cry.

"What? Are you kidding me?" He said in disbelief and grabbed her arm and dragged her into the apartment. Faith covered her face as she continued to cry. He didn't know if he should hug her or not. He just put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Faith."

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The pictures of that woman on top of her husband, making love to him kept flashing in her mind. Bosco just looked down at her then slowly put his hand on her back.

"Do... you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I know you're still mad at me but I didn't have enough money to catch a cab out to my parents on the island. You're the closest one who-"

"Faith... stop." He said and put his hand up as he sat down on the couch in front of her. "You're my partner and I'm here for you. Despite what kind of arguments we get into at work." He put his hand on her knee. "Now tell me what happened."

She let out a sigh as she sat on the coffee table. "Well, I got home about a half an hour after I left the Precinct and the whole house was quiet and dark. There were a couple candles lit in the living room though. I thought that Fred had sent the kids to the neighbors so we could get a night alone because he told me that he wanted to do that a long time ago." She took in a deep breath as tears threatened their way down.

"So..." She continued. "I walk into the bedroom and... I find him in bed with some woman!" She shouted and began crying hysterically. "She was in my bed! NAKED! With my husband! And Fred... that son of a bitch! He doesn't even look surprised to see me! He said that he thought I was working a double! Like it was my fault for coming home and finding them!"

"All right... calm down." He said softly and put his hands on her arms. "Why don't you sleep here tonight? You don't need to be wandering around the city."

"I can't stay still... I'm so mad. I am so MAD!" She stood up and screamed.

"Faith... you need to calm down." He said, standing up too.

"I can't calm down Bosco! I can't! My marriage is over! My life is over! Fred is cheating on me!"

"Your life?!" He walked toward her. "Don't you go acting like your life is over just because this son of a bitch cheated on you!"

"Bosco you don't understand." She said, shaking her head. "You're not married and you haven't been in a serious relationship. Fred and the kids are my life."

"A man who cheats on his wife is just as bad if not worse then a man who beats his wife." He said sternly and she looked up at him as he stood over her. Bosco continued to stare at her then shook his head and walked toward the kitchen. "You wanna go back to him! Fine! That's your decision! Just don't expect me to support you!"

"He is my husband Bosco!"

"EXACTLY!" He screamed and she took a step back. "He's your husband! A husband is not supposed to do that to his wife! A husband is supposed to take care of his wife! He is supposed to love her unconditionally! That's all the bullshit that you feed me everyday! Take your own got damn advice Yokas!"

He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a beer. Faith stood in the living room with her head down. She couldn't stop crying about what happened but Bosco was helping her realize what Fred had done was not Ok. She finally raised her head when Bosco came into the room and shoved a water bottle in her hand along with a box of tissues.

"You're crashing here tonight whether you like it or not." He said as he sat on the couch and took a long sip of his beer. "You try to walk out that door I'll restrain you myself."

Faith stared down at her partner. She was glad that he cared so much but had no idea how much emotion he had over these types of situations. He had never discussed adultery to her. Just topics about men abusing women.

"Thank you Bos." She said softly and he nodded as he stared at the blank television. "I promise... I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning."

"I'll still have to see you at work Yokas." He looked up at her and she chuckled a little. He smiled too and took a quick drink of his beer. Bosco looked back up at Faith and she was crying again. He put the bottle down and walked over to his partner and brought her into a hug. He let out a sigh as he thought about what a jerk Fred was. Faith was a tough girl; he had never seen her like this. She was so... broken. "Look... you've had a rough day, why don't you go sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Oh... no... Its bad enough I came here and woke you up."

Bosco looked into her eyes and she gazed right back. "Yokas... go get in my bed." He paused and they both had a small laugh. "That sounded weird..." He cleared his throat. "We're not gonna argue about this. It's my house and I will always win in my house."

She smiled faintly and looked down at the ground. "Thank you Bos. I will have somewhere else to stay by tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it Yokas. We'll see how tonight and tomorrow goes and hey, if you get on my nerves then you can find somewhere else. But you never know." He looked at her face and she was staring at him oddly. "What is it? What's wrong?" He looked down at himself.

"It's just weird ya know?" She paused. "The whole... Yokas thing."

"Oh... sorry, you probably don't wanna be called that right now."

"I guess I'll have to get used to being called Mitchell."

"Mitchell?" He reached in his linen closet for an extra blanket. "You're maiden name is Mitchell? I never would've guessed." He walked over to the couch. "Well, night Faith. If you get up before me just start some coffee and the shower handle is pretty hard to turn on but just use that muscle you have."

"All right Bos." She smiled and walked to the doorway of his bedroom. Faith looked down at his bed and let out a sigh. She looked back at Bosco and he was already on his couch and under the blanket. A feeling of guilt washed over her because she had basically kicked him out of his own bed. "Thank you again Bosco... I really appreciate this."

"Stop thanking me Mitchell." He mumbled from underneath the blanket.

She smiled when he called her by her maiden name and stepped over to the bed to take her shoes off. Faith laid on top of the covers as she was reminded of all the stories Bosco had told her about the women he had slept with. She didn't even want to think what it was like underneath that comforter. As she lied her head down, she began thinking about Fred and his mistress. She wondered how her children were going to take this news. She had to get her own apartment and an attorney. Bosco was right, just because her marriage was over didn't mean her life had to be. She could start over.

All the stress of the events were building up and she felt overwhelmed. Faith put her hands over her face and began crying again.

Bosco couldn't sleep well on that couch anyway and also because of the soft cries coming from his partner in his bedroom. He let out an annoyed sigh as he thought about what a jerk Fred was. He wanted to console her because he remember all those nights that he lied in bed and heard his mother crying from the other room. After a while he didn't hear anymore cries but the sounds of snores coming from his bedroom.

* * *

"Dammit... come on." Faith swore as she tried to turn the knob as hard as she could. She was standing in Bosco's bathroom at about nine in the morning. She was only wearing a towel around her body because she was trying to take a shower. She had forgotten about what Bosco had told her the night before about the shower until she was standing in his bathroom naked. She didn't want to ask him because she was too embarrassed.

"Put a little more muscle into it." Bosco's deep voice came from behind her. Faith turned around and held the towel closer to her body as she stared at his face. She backed up to the wall as he reached for the knob and turned it on. "There." He looked over at her and she was biting her lip. "You feel better?"

"Not really." She replied softly and looked down at her towel.

"I'm gonna whip us up some breakfast so hurry up. I need to shower too." He walked out of the bathroom and just before he was about to close the door he said, "Don't worry Faith. You look good."

She stared at him then shook her head as he shut the door. Faith took the towel off and stepped into the shower and let the hot water beat down on her head.

A few minutes later, Faith came out of the shower drying her hair off. She looked in the kitchen and Bosco was making some eggs and bacon. "Coffee's ready if you want some." He said as he put some eggs on a plate and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said and looked at the plate then sat down.

Bosco saw her uneasy stare and looked down at her plate. "Don't worry about my feelings or anything. If you don't want it don't worry about it."

"No... It's not that. I'm sorry." She said and tossed the towel on the chair next to her. "I just need to talk to the kids today."

"That's gonna kill them." He said and sat across from her and began eating. "When my mom told me that my dad wasn't gonna live with us anymore, I thought I was gonna die."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I have to talk to Fred." She said and sprinkled salt on her eggs.

"Talk to him about what?" He asked as he made up his coffee.

"About what he wants to do. With the kids." She answered. "I mean yes he hurt me but they are still OUR kids and we should make that decision together. We should probably tell them what's going on together too."

"You gonna call him?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I need to do so many things."

"Like what?"

"Get an attorney. Get an apartment. Talk to the boss about going on days. Get some money saved up. Get-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said and she looked up at her. "What do you meaning 'talk to the boss about going on days'?" He tilted his head a little. "Why would you wanna work the day shift?"

"So I can get custody of my children." She said matter-of-factly. "What judge is gonna give a mother custody if she's working the three to 11 shift?" Bosco shook his head and took a bite out of his bacon. "What?" She asked and he waved her away. "Bosco... what is wrong with you?"

"I just really can't believe after that little fight last night you wanna just throw our partnership away." He shook his head. "You know... I'm a good partner! I do make some mistakes but dammit I'm a good partner! I always have your back!"

"This isn't about you Bosco!" She shouted and he sat back in his chair. "Will you just get it through your thick skull that not everything is about you! I'm trying to get custody of my children!" She stood up and walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed.

Bosco sat where he was and looked down at his plate. He let out a sigh and walked back to his bedroom and stood in the doorway and stared down at her. Faith was rubbing her temples and tears were running down her face. "I'm... sorry." He said softly and she glared over at him. "Come on Yok- Faith." He paused and she looked away. "Listen... its just hard to think that you would be riding with someone else and the same with me. I don't wanna ride with someone else... I don't trust anyone else."

"My kids are more important then this though Bosco." She said and stood up. "We'll work something out." She grabbed her clothes. "I need to go over to the apartment and get some things. I think I'm gonna go to my friend Holly's house. I think that would be best."

He let out a sigh and looked down at the ground then nodded. "If that's what you wanna do... go ahead."

She nodded as she stared at him then walked past him and into the bathroom. Bosco ran his hand over his head as he looked at himself in the mirror.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	3. The Kids

Chapter 3: **The Kids**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"So you guys... there was something that your Mom and I wanted to talk to you about." Fred looked over at Faith who was sitting in the chair across from him at the dining room table. She was making him uncomfortable with the glare that she was giving him. He cleared his throat and looked back at Emily then Charlie. "I know this isn't going to be easy hearing but..." He sighed and looked at Faith again. "Your Mom and I aren't going to be together anymore."

"Why not?" Charlie asked and looked over at his mother.

Faith stared at Fred and he quickly dropped her gaze. "Tell them Fred. You tell them why we're not staying anymore."

He let out a sigh and looked at his wife. "It's complicated you guys. People change and-"

"Don't give me that people change bullshit!" Faith said loudly.

"Is it because of Carolyn?" Emily asked.

Faith's eyes widened as she looked at her daughter then looked over at Fred. He rubbed his bald head then looked across the table at her. "You brought her around my kids?" She asked softly, putting both hands on the table, wanting to lunge at him.

"Go to your room you guys." Fred said sternly.

"How dare you!"

"GO to your room! NOW!" Fred shouted and stood up.

Emily and Charlie looked at each other then stood up and walked to their bedroom. Emily closed the door then they put their heads against it to listen to their parents.

"You brought that bitch around my children!" Faith screamed when she heard the door close.

"Keep your voice down!" Fred yelled back. "And don't call her that! You don't know her! You can't talk about her like that!"

"I don't want to know her Fred! How could you do this?!" She stood up, knocking her chair over. "When did you bring her around my kids?!

He let out a sigh and looked toward his children's bedroom door. "She's been babysitting them everyday after they get out of school for the past two months." He said and put his head down. He knew that she had anger in her stare that's why he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Oh my gawd!" Faith put her hands on her forehead and started pacing. "I could kill you Fred! You brought this woman into my house and let her sleep in MY bed when I'm off at work making money for your sorry ass and our kids! And you're here having sex with another woman in MY BED! The bed that you just HAD to have!"

"Shut up!" Fred shouted and stood toe to toe with his wife. "I told you to keep your voice down."

"Back up Fred!" She continued to stand her ground as he did also.

"I want you to move out! I don't care where you go! I just don't want you here!"

"I'm not going anywhere without my kids! And what are you gonna do?! Kick all of us out just for that slut?!"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

A knock on the door interrupted their shouts and Faith glared at her husband then stomped over to the door and opened it to Bosco and Gusler. He looked at his partner with a sympathetic frown. "We were called for a disturbance." Gusler said in an uneasy voice as he looked around the apartment. "Is there a problem ma'am?"

"Hold up there Gusler, this is my partner." Bosco said and took a step forward. "Is everything all right?" He asked, looking past her at Fred.

"Yeah we're fine." She said and ran her hands over her face.

Bosco pulled her arm a little toward him. "Did he hit you?" He whispered in her ear.

"No! No! No!" She said and shook her head then looked back at Fred. "Everything's fine Bos."

"Well, you know the procedure." He said and walked past her without another word and looked at Fred then took a quick scan of the apartment. "Hey Fred."

"What are you doing here?"

"We got a call from one of your neighbors about a disturbance." He looked at the kid's bedroom door that was closed. "What's going on?"

"None of your business." He said in a nasty tone.

Bosco glared over at him then looked at Faith who was sweating and was really upset. "Look, I know neither of you is gonna tell me what's really going on but I think it's best if one of you leave and get some air."

"She'll go! I already told her to leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere without my kids!" Faith yelled back.

"I wanna stay here!" Emily called from the doorway with her arm around her brother. "We both wanna stay here with Daddy!"

Faith stared back at her kids and almost lost it there. "You heard them! They don't want to go with you! Now get the hell out!"

"Come on Faith." Bosco said and grabbed her arm. She glared back at Fred before Bosco pushed her out of the apartment. "Go heat up the car Gusler." Bosco said and tossed him the keys. He watched the young officer trot down the stairs then turned toward Faith. "What's going on?"

"He brought her around my kids!" She cried and wiped her nose. "The kids know who she is." She shook her head. "She watches them everyday after school!"

"Oh man." Bosco said and scratched the back of his head.

"I need to go get my clothes. I'm gonna go to a hotel."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back in there." Bosco said and grabbed her arm. "And what happened to staying with Holly?"

"I called her and she's got four kids. There's no down time plus her husband is one of Fred's best friends." Faith shook her head. "I don't think I could handle my parents for more than a couple hours so I'm just gonna find a motel to stay at for a couple weeks."

"A motel? That's disgusting. No, you can stay with me until you find a place."

She looked at him oddly. "No Bos, that's too weird. I mean we work together. That's too much of each other."

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to not get on my nerves."

She snorted and shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening." She said and laid her head on the wall behind her. "I just wanted to-"

"Don't thank me again." He said and started down the stairs. He looked back up and she stared at him then followed.

* * *

Bosco unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in, looking around for Faith. The first thing he noticed was how clean his place was. The floors were vacuumed and there weren't any clothes or random things thrown carelessly on the floor. His movies were arranged neatly on the entertainment center. He looked up at Faith as she came out of the bathroom with a towel on her shoulder.

"Hey Bos." She said and tossed the towel in the dirty clothes. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"I'm gonna kill you." He said and looked around. "I better be able to find everything."

"You should. I didn't hide it. It's called putting stuff in the correct place. Not on the floor or the couch or in the refrigerator."

He turned to her. "Is that where that movie was?" She nodded. "Man, I almost bought that movie again."

"I was bored today so I had to keep myself. I just wanted to thank you again Bosco. I know you're not used to sharing your things with other people but I really appreciate this."

"I'm not gonna say your welcome again so... whatever."

She shook her head as he walked back to his bedroom. "What the hell?!" He walked back into the living room and glared at her. "You made my bed?" She nodded with a smile. "Ok... look Yokas I know you had a personal day and was bored but don't touch my stuff! Don't clean my house again!"

"Don't worry Bos, I didn't look at your porn." She said and walked to the kitchen.

"I don't have porn!" He shouted and followed her.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." She said and grabbed a water bottle.

"Stay out of my stuff Yokas!"

"I will, don't be such a baby." She walked to the couch and sat on her feet as she turned the television on. Bosco stood next to the television and looked at her then looked down at the TV. He slowly walked to the couch and sat next to her then took a sip of his beer. "So, anything exciting happen on the shift today?"

Bosco shrugged. "Not really. Reggie got arrested again."

"Oh that's a big change. What was it for this time? Theft?"

"You know it." He nodded. "He kept asking about you. He thought you died or something cause he didn't believe me when I said you had the day off."

"I wish." She mumbled.

"Hey!" He said and glared at her then looked back at the television.

"How's the new kid?"

"Annoying." Bosco answered and Faith chuckled. "I hate rookies. I don't even know why Lieu assigned us. He's annoying. He's gotta write one report like five times because his handwriting has to be perfect."

"Oh... he sounds… special."

"Mentally retarded is the right word."

"Why are you so hard on everybody?"

"Because I'm racist against stupid people." He said quickly and grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

Faith looked at him and let out a sigh. She needed to start searching for apartments quickly because he was starting at annoy her. She didn't want their relationship at work to change because she didn't want to be assigned with a new partner. His attitude was so sour though and it was making her feel down the more that she was around him. "I think I'm gonna sleep out here tonight."

"Oh I know... I can't sleep on this damn couch another night. That whole being a gentlemen thing doesn't sit that well with me."

She nodded and walked over to the closet and sat back on the couch, laying the blanket on her. Faith put her head on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. Bosco didn't bother turning the television off. If she was going to stay with him then she would have to get used to his life style.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Thank you for reading and for all of the good reviews.


	4. The Gossip

Chapter 4: **The Gossip**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I also wanted to take everyone who took time to read this story. I actually have the next five chapters already done so expect an update every two days. And please leave me feedback to let me know how I'm doing!

* * *

"I can't believe you woke me up for this." Bosco said as he leaned against the shopping cart, walking slowly behind Faith.

"You were the one who said you wanted to get up and go grocery shopping today." Faith said as she looked at the list in her hand. "It's not even early. We have to be at work in an hour." She grabbed a carton of milk and set it in the cart. "How much money do you want me to put in on this stuff?"

"I don't know but you need to put that fat free milk back!" He said, standing up straight.

"It's good for you!" She snapped back.

He shook his head and took the carton out of the cart and put it back on the shelf. "I don't care about that. I like 2%." He grabbed the carton he liked and put it in the cart. "If you want that fat free crap then you can buy it."

Faith glared at her partner and shook her head. She grabbed a half gallon of what she liked then looked back down at the list. "Chips and soda? Bosco what are you trying to do have a heart attack? Why don't you get pretzels and water or something? You need to stay away from soda."

"I didn't know you got another job." He said as he walked down the aisle.

"What?"

"Nutritionist." He glared at her and shook his head and continued walking.

She stopped and watched him walk away then grabbed a can of beans and threw it at his back. "OW!" Bosco howled out and arched his back. He turned around and looked Faith who was laughing. "What the hell?!" He shouted and grabbed the lettuce and threw it at her. She ducked but the bag hit her in the face.

"Bosco!" She shouted.

"You started it." He picked up the lettuce, with a smile on his face and tossed it back in the cart. "Damn that hurt my back." He said, rubbing his lower back.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically.

He looked at her as they walked down the soda aisle. "Have you talked to Fred?"

"Just three days ago when I left."

"You didn't see him when you went and got your stuff yesterday?"

"No he was at work." She replied and put some light popcorn in the cart. "I saw some of her things around the house." She said and he shook his head. "Fred took all my clothes out of the closet and some of her things were in there."

Bosco shook his head again. "Jag-off."

"I can't believe I was married to him for so long." She stopped and looked around at the food. "I really don't know what I'm gonna do without him."

"You're gonna move on and get yourself a young rich boyfriend and move up to 5th Avenue." He chuckled and grabbed some ice cream.

"Yeah right." She shook her head. "You like Rocky Road?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I just didn't take you for a guy who liked ice cream let alone a guy who liked Rocky Road."

"I'm an all American boy aren't I?"

"That's what you claim." She mumbled.

Bosco looked at her then stepped behind her and locked her in the full nelson. Faith yelled out and tried to kick his legs from beneath him. "Oh you're all stuck now with nowhere to go! After talking all that crap!" He said out loud in her ear and laughed as she struggled.

"Bosco! Let me go!" Faith shouted as she laughed. "You're hurting me!"

"No I'm not!" He laughed and let her go.

"You ass!" She said and slapped his arm then adjusted her purse back on her shoulder. "Would you grow up?!"

"Oh you just threw a can of beans at me back there!"

"You were being a jerk again." She said softly as she tossed some more food in the cart.

"Exactly." He replied and she glared back at him. Bosco smiled and looked down at the cart full of food. He didn't mind living with Faith. The first two nights that she stayed with him didn't go well because she was so emotional and she got too much in his space. It was better now; they would go to work and be professional and not talk about anything really personal. When they got home they would watch movies and drink beers. She wasn't actually that bad to have around.

* * *

Bosco walked into the Precinct behind Faith and she was looking down at the classifieds that she got from the store. "I can't believe how much two bedroom, two bathrooms are. Don't they know that people with kids don't make three times this much a month?!"

"Some people do Faith." Bosco said and held the door open for her as they walked in the locker room.

"Well, I don't know what I'm gonna do." She said and shoved the paper in her locker.

"So how long was this gonna go on before you told anyone?" Davis asked and leaned against the locker next to Bosco's.

"What are you talking about?"

He nodded over toward Faith. "This thing between you and Yokas."

Bosco looked over at his partner as she put her vest on. "What between me and Yokas?"

"Well, there's a rumor going around that you guys have been having an affair for a couple months now and her old man found out about it so she's living with you now." He smiled and winked at him. "So is it true? And why didn't you tell me about this! This is big news! You haven't dated anyone since that Nicole chick."

"I'm not dating Yokas!" He shouted and some of the guys looked at him. Faith looked up when she heard her name also.

"What's going on?" Faith asked and walked toward them as she buttoned up her shirt.

"We heard about you and Boscorelli shackin' up." Another officer said as he walked past them.

She looked over at Bosco and her eyes widened. "Why would you tell people that?!"

"I didn't tell anyone anything!" He shouted back and stared at her then his face went straight. "Gusler." He said softly and her eyes widened. "He's the only one who saw me drop you off at my place a couple days ago."

"What are you guys talking about?" Davis asked.

"None of your business." Faith said and walked out of the locker room with her jacket on. He turned to ask Bosco a question but he too rushed out before he could say anything.

Bosco walked into the roll call room with Faith and they looked around for Gusler. He was sitting on a desk in the corner of the room looking down at his notepad. Bosco stomped over to him and picked him up by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. "Where do you get off makin' up rumors about me?!" He yelled and slammed him again.

"Bosco stop!" Gusler's partner said and tried to get him off the younger officer. He looked back at Faith. "Are you crazy?! Help me!"

"Tell me!" Bosco screamed.

"I'm... sorry!" Gusler struggled to breathe.

"What the hell?! Break it up!" Swersky shouted as he and a couple Sergeants ran into the room and pulled Bosco off Gusler. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"He just attacked me!" Gusler cried.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You're stickin' your nose in the wrong area man!"

"Get in my office Boscorelli! NOW!" Swersky screamed and Bosco continued to glare at the rookie then slowly walked to his office. "You too Yokas!"

Faith looked at Gusler then followed her partner to their Lieutenant's office and closed the door behind her. "You didn't have to attack him like that Bosco." She said and sat down.

"He's got no business spreading my business around the house." Bosco replied as he paced the floor. "I know it's not true but I don't want these guys thinking that about us."

"Doesn't matter how hard you hit someone, doesn't stop everyone here thinking that there isn't something going on between us." He stopped for a little and glared over at her. Faith just stared back at him then stood up quickly when Swersky opened the door. "Sir, listen-"

"Save it!" He said and stood in front of Bosco. "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

Bosco shook his head. "Officer Gusler started a nasty rumor about Faith and I." He said and looked down at him. "A very untrue rumor."

"About what?"

"Does it really matter sir?" Faith asked.

Swersky glared at her. "Yes Officer Yokas! It does matter!"

She sighed and looked over at Bosco who was staring back at her. "All right..." She ran her hand over her head. "My husband and I split couple days ago. It was... pretty urgent... and I needed somewhere to stay before I get my own place. Since most of my friends are Fred's friends, I decided to stay with Bosco until I can get back on my feet."

His face softened and he looked down. "You're sure that Gusler started this rumor?" He asked and looked over at Bosco.

"He's the only one who saw me drop Faith off at my apartment when she took a personal day."

He nodded and rubbed his head. "You two get to roll call. This one is getting written up Bosco." He said and the officer rolled his eyes. Swersky narrowed his eyes toward Bosco. "Get the hell out of here! And stay away from Officer Gusler, Boscorelli!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. The Documents

Chapter 5: **The Documents**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"Have a safe tour!" Lieutenant Swersky said and headed out of the roll call room with a folder in his hand.

"How many times have you guys caught Steve by the middle schools this week?" Sully asked as he followed his partner and two colleagues to sign out radios.

"Actually a couple days ago." Bosco said as he clipped his radio to his long sleeved uniform shirt. "He told us that he was there to pick up his niece. So I made him stand there until every single girl in that school had come out of the school and confirmed that he wasn't related to him." He shook his head. "We need to catch him trying to rape some girl so we can throw his dirty ass in jail."

Davis chuckled as he followed them out to the RMP's. "He told Sully that he knew that he liked little girls too."

"That's pretty bold. I thought older women made him wet." Bosco chuckled at Sully's glare as he looked across the street at the firefighters as they washed their truck. "You bucket boys ready for the Camelot Cup next week?"

"Keep talkin' that trash Boscorelli but you're not gonna have anything to say when we beat you guys AGAIN! And take home the trophy AGAIN!" Jimmy said back.

"I've been practicing Doherty." He said with a smile. "There's no way you're gonna win this year."

"Oh, did Davis actually buy some skills this time?" Doc asked and the firefighters and paramedics laughed.

"All right Doc," Davis said and smiled. "I'll see you on the court then. I'll just show you how many skills I _bought_." He smiled.

"It's just a game you guys." Faith said, standing next to Bosco.

"It's more than a game Yokas." Jimmy said and she glared at him. "It's showing you donut-eatin' cops that we... for once and all are better then you." He smiled as Faith rolled her eyes. "Now, are there anymore lame excuses you guys wanna tell us? Cause we actually have jobs to do. You know, saving peoples lives while you guys direct traffic for us."

Faith shook her head and put her hands on her gun belt. "Officer Yokas?" A woman said from behind her.

"Yeah?" She said and they all looked at the woman oddly.

"Are you Officer Faith Yokas?"

"I said yeah the first time." She said and looked the woman up and down again. "What do you want?"

"Your husband has filed for divorce." She said and slammed a folder at Faith's chest. "You've been served."

She stood there with a stunned look on her face. Everyone looked at her then the papers and the firefighters went back to cleaning the truck. The paramedics walked back to the firehouse and the cops went to their RMP's. Bosco let out a sigh and stood next to his partner and looked at her face.

"Just calm down Faith." He said softly. "Don't make a scene."

"Give me the keys." She said as she stormed toward 55 David.

"What are you gonna do?!" He asked as he followed her. Bosco looked back at Jimmy and the others who were still staring.

"Bosco! Dammit, give me the keys!"

He let out a sigh and handed her the keys then got in the passenger's seat. Faith bolted down the street with a mean scowl on her face. Bosco looked over at her and quickly grabbed his seat belt. "This is a bad idea Faith!" He said, knowing where they were going. "I'm serious Faith! You do not wanna do this!"

"You're not gonna make me change my mind Bosco! So either shut up or get the hell out!" She shouted as she pushed on the gas pedal. He glared over at her and she had tears in her eyes. She took a corner tight and Bosco cursed and held onto the door handle. Faith ignored his pleads to slow down. She wanted to make sure that she caught him at work. She wanted to embarrass him at work as much as he embarrassed her.

"I'm serious Faith... don't do this."

"Do you wanna get out?!" She asked, slamming hard on the brakes.

Bosco looked at her. "No... You just need to slow down before you kill us."

"Maybe you should get a new partner then!" She shouted as she pulled in front of Fred's job. Faith jumped out of the car before Bosco could unbuckle. "Fred Yokas here?!" She shouted as she walked toward the entrance. A man who was standing in front of her started to ask her who she was. "Tell him to get his ass out here now!"

"What are you doing?!" Bosco asked as he looked around.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Fred asked as he came toward her, wiping his hands with a towel.

"What is this?!" Faith shouted and threw the folder at him.

"Divorce papers!" He yelled back and picked them off the ground. "What did you think I wanted to be married to you still?! No! Faith it's over!"

"Faith, we should get out of here." Bosco said softly.

"You had me served at work?! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I don't know where the hell you're staying! It wouldn't matter if something happened to me or the kids! I know that if someone goes to the damn 55th Precinct that you'll be there and you'll know! So I had them sent there!"

"Well, this all kind of caught me by surprise! It's not that easy for me to find my own place!" She glanced over at Bosco.

"I wouldn't expect you to do the responsible mother thing and tell me or your children where you're staying!"

She looked down at the ground and slapped Bosco's hand away when he tried to pull her toward the squad car. "You wanna talk responsible?! You're a drunk with a bitch on the side Fred! Our kids knew about her before I did! You claim she's the damn babysitter?! What kind of husband hires a 'babysitter' without his wife knowing?!"

"Because she'll be a better mother to our kids then you will be any day!"

Faith's eyes widened and she lunged at Fred and pushed him as hard as she could. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed as Bosco grabbed her around the waist. "I swear to God Fred!"

"Get that bitch out of here!" Fred shouted as one of his co-workers held him back.

"Don't you EVER! Ever talk to me like that again!" Faith shouted as Bosco dragged her toward the car.

"Go Faith! Get in the damn car!" Bosco screamed at his partner as he pushed her toward the RMP. She kept screaming nasty things back to Fred as he did to her. "Faith! Get in the damn car!" He shouted as he grabbed her face. She wasn't easy to restrain. "Dammit!" He cursed as he tried to pull her back. "Faith!" He shouted and stood in front of her. "GET IN THE CAR!" He opened the car door and shoved her in the passenger's seat.

"You'll hear from my lawyer you son of a bitch!" Faith shouted as Bosco sped away. She put her hands on her head and rocked back and forth. "Oh... gawd."

"What the hell are you doing?! I told you not to go there!" Bosco shouted and punched the steering wheel.

"He had me served with papers Bosco! What else am I supposed to do?!"

"Sign the damn papers and forget about him!" He screamed as he pulled over and put his hand on his forehead. "You could get fired Faith!" He shouted and looked over at her. "Don't you understand that?! You could lose your job! Then what's gonna happen to your kids?!"

"Shut up Bosco." She whispered.

"No, you drag me into this bull then I get to have an opinion! I know you think the world is crashing down on you but you have to think about the son of a bitch next to you! I'm being dragged through it with you! You take me into situations like that and I could get my ass hung too! I'm on probation Faith!"

She glared over at him as her chest rose and fell.

"_55-David?"_

"Oh great. This is just fantastic!" Bosco said and grabbed his radio. "David?"

"_55 David, CO is requesting you back at the house forthwith."_

Bosco looked over at Faith with a mean glare and shook his head. "10-4 Central." He punched the gas pedal.

When they arrived at the house, Faith walked in and Swersky was standing at the front desk with his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell has gotten into you?!" He shouted and she walked past him. "YOKAS!" He screamed and she continued on to the locker room. He turned to Bosco who was shaking his head. "What's going on?!"

"Not my place sir."

Swersky snorted and hurried into the locker room and slammed the door open. Faith was changing into her street clothes. "Your husband called Yokas!"

"I figured that." She mumbled.

"You are suspended until further notice!"

She didn't say anything. She just grabbed her bag and walked past her superior and partner. Bosco looked at Swersky who was glaring back at him. "Sir, just please let me take her home." He said and ran to catch up with her. Bosco snatched her bag from her and headed toward the RMP.

"Give me my bag Bosco." She said.

"No, I'm taking you home."

"BOSCO! Give me my bag!" She shouted louder, tears stinging her eyes. He didn't say anything, just walked around the RMP to go to the driver's seat. Faith grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Give me my damn bag!"

"Are you crazy?!" He shouted and pushed her off him. "What the hell are you doing?! Are you tryin' to burn the rest of the bridges you have?!"

"I wanna get the hell out of here!"

"And go where?!"

"I don't care! I just need to get away from everything! I can't handle this anymore!"

Bosco looked around and noticed some firefighters and officers watching them. "Get in the car." He said and climbed in the driver's side. Faith got in next to him and put her head down. "You can't just go run away from your problems Faith. You have a job and children." He said in a soft voice and cleared his throat as he took off down the street. "I'm gonna talk to Swersky about not suspending you, maybe putting you on desk duty or something. You can't afford to be suspended. And by wanting to get away from all this... I can't help you too much there but giving you my apartment for tonight. Just clear your head of this destructive attitude." He looked over at her and she was crying.

When they arrived at his apartment, he unlocked the door for her and tossed the bag on the floor. "I should be back before midnight."

She nodded silently then stopped him before he left. "I'm sorry Bos." She said softly and he just walked out then closed the door behind him after he left.

* * *

Faith was sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around a pillow when Bosco came home. He looked at her and closed the door then walked back to his bedroom. She looked down and let out a sigh, she hated being there. They weren't getting along because they both had strong attitudes. She needed to find herself a place fast. Bosco walked back to the living room and took his jacket off.

"I talked to Swersky." He said and sat next to her and took his boots off. "He wants you to report for lock-up duty first thing tomorrow at 2:30." He looked over at her and she was nodding. "You're welcome."

She looked at him. "Thank you."

"What the hell is your problem?!" He shouted and shot up from the couch. "Why do you have the attitude?! I'm the one who followed you into that situation and could have been right next to you getting suspended! I'm the one who let you stay here RENT FREE!"

"I don't want to believe it." She said softly.

"Believe what? That this is happening? Well, you better wake up Yokas because it's on your doorstep knocking!" He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"He told me when we first met that I was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen."

"He must not have gotten out much back then." He said, taking a sip of beer.

Faith glared over at Bosco and he just rolled her eyes. "Bosco I've only been in love with one man in my life. I've only been comfortable around one person in my life. I don't know what to do now. I mean... in a matter of an hour, I lost everything. My husband, my kids, my house, my things... my life." She shook her head and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't give me that life shit. Fred is not your life."

"You don't understand Bosco." She said a little louder.

"I understand one thing... you're better off without Fred because of what he did to you. That is inexcusable."

"People make mistakes."

"He doesn't want you back Faith!"

She looked at him and snorted. "So much for putting it lightly Bos."

"Well, I think you need it told to you like this because you're not getting it. Instead of making this the worst thing to happen to you, make it the best. Get out there and work your ass off and find an apartment for you and the kids. Then fight for custody and live your life. Find somebody along the way... something. Just stop sulking."

"Better said then done."

"I did it. With Nicole."

Faith shot him a glare. "She didn't cheat on you Bosco!"

"She slept with the whole force! I think I can name 15 guys at the house who have done something sexual with her!"

"She told you that she loved you! She never cheated on you! You were just being stupid and paranoid!" She sat back and shook her head. "Sometimes men can be so stupid."

"Maybe you should go find somewhere else to stay since I'm so stupid." He said and walked back to his bedroom.

"You know sometimes you can be a real asshole Bosco!"

He stepped back in the living room and looked back at her. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

"Actually I would." She followed him back to his bedroom and sat down at his bed and looked down at her feet.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he took his shirt off.

"Why don't we stay up and watch movies or something. Or sit up and talk about stuff. I don't feel like going to sleep. I'm not gonna sleep. I'm just gonna sit up and think about Fred."

"Wanna have naked pillow fights and eat ice cream?"

"Ice cream sure... pillow fight? No cause your pillows aren't fluffy enough." She said sarcastically.

"We can go out and find some fluffier ones if that's the only thing holding you back." He said and walked into his closet to change into his sweat pants. "I'm gonna finish my beer and hit the sack cause unlike you, I had to work today. And I chased three suspects so I'm tired." He grabbed his beer and walked back to the kitchen. Faith sat there for a second and thought about how much of a jerk her partner was.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. The Daybreak

Chapter 6: **The Daybreak**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: A short chapter. :(

* * *

Bosco groaned as he opened his bedroom door and saw his living room. There were boxes stacked almost to the ceiling. He looked over at Faith and she was sitting up asleep; it looked as if she had fallen asleep while she was doing something. The floor lamp behind her was still on too. Bosco rolled his eyes and turned the lamp on then looked at her. He put a blanket over her then walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. The last three days since Faith had been served had been crucial at work. Everyone knew that Fred and Faith were getting a divorce and that she was living with him. He had to fight off a lot of snickers and allegations. He was working with Davis until Faith was off desk duty. Gusler was with Sully because of the beef that he and Bosco still had with one another.

Bosco looked up from making coffee when he heard Faith stirring. He looked over at her just as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled a little then rubbed her eyes and walked to the bathroom. A couple minutes later she came back scratching her eyes.

"Morning." She said softly.

"Yeah." He mumbled back and looked over at her. She was wearing a thin tank top with a blue bra underneath then some big sweatpants. She had a sloppy bun done on the top of her head. She also didn't have any make-up on of course, she looked pure natural. "What time did you go to bed last night?"

"I don't even know. The last time I looked at the clock it was almost four."

"You left the light on again."

"I know I'm sorry. I must have just nodded off."

"Well, when you feel yourself getting tired turn off the light."

She nodded slowly. "Next time I will."

"Why don't you just go to bed at a regular time anyway?"

"I always stay up late the night before my day off. I don't know why but it makes me feel good." She rubbed her eyes again.

"Sounds stupid if you ask me. 'Cause you look tired." He grabbed a bowl and poured some Frosted Flakes® cereal. "You got any plans today 'cause I'm having some of the guys over for a poker game and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be here." He looked in the living room. "Or all of your crap. Speaking of which, have you found a place to keep that?"

"Yeah Holly said I could borrow her car today. Plus I'm gonna go talk to my lawyer and maybe go see a couple apartments."

"So you'll be gone all day?"

She nodded silently as she looked at the ground.

"Good, is there anyway you can find somewhere to stay tonight? I met this girl last night at this building that Davis and I were answering a call at. I told her that we could have dinner tonight. So if I plan on getting any, I know I can't if you're staying on my couch. She might think we're together or something."

"Yeah you can't have that." She shook her head. "I'll find somewhere else to stay."

"Hey, if you can't just tell me! We can go to her place I hope."

"Don't worry about me Bosco."

"I don't." He said and got up to make himself some coffee.

Faith looked up at him and let out a sigh. "I talked to Swersky yesterday before you and Davis got back to the house."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh... about me switching shifts."

Bosco glared over at her and shook his head then went back to making his coffee. "And?"

"He said that there are a few positions open on midnights." She replied and Bosco snorted as shook some sugar in his coffee. "I mean it's not perfect but it's better than working three to eleven. Fred is right, there whole lives happen from three to eleven and if I work midnights then I can sleep while there at school. Maybe Fred and I can work something out when I get my own place."

"Good for you." He said and slammed his cabinet door shut.

Faith watched him as he sat back down. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." He said and shook his head.

"You're not gonna get off the hook that easy. I know something is wrong. Come on its me now spill it."

"Nothing seriously... you wanna end a nine year thing? That's perfectly fine with me."

"What about my kids Bosco?"

"I understand that you want custody of your kids but who is gonna watch them at eleven when you have to go to work? You can't take them over to Fred's because you said that nine is their bedtime." He said and scooped up a spoonful of cereal.

"I can't let them stay with Fred and have that woman around my children."

"Even if you do get custody she's gonna see them when Fred has them on his days."

"Not if I request sole custody."

"You're not gonna get sole custody Faith." He said, matter-of-factly. "Come on now. You're a New York City cop and you don't have an apartment yet. No judge in their right mind would grant you _sole_ custody of two kids. Emily isn't even old enough to stay home when you're gone and watch Charlie."

"You're not helping Bosco!" She said and shook her head. "You don't support me! All you do is make me feel stupid and small about myself!"

"Because I'm not here to be your damn cheerleader!" He yelled back. "You think that all this is gonna happen when you damn well know it's not! Then when it doesn't go your way you feel like a damn victim! I refuse to be around victims my whole life! My mother played that role!"

"Why do you care that I go on midnights then?"

He looked at her face then glanced down at his bowl. "Because... Davis is a good cop... Don't get me wrong on that... but... when I'm riding with you I know that you got my back. I know that you would jump in front of a bullet for me. I know how to read your body language when we're in a tight situation! I can talk to you without saying anything… And it took us nine years to build that kind of relationship." He stared at her and Faith looked down at her arms. "I would like everything to work out between you and the custody thing but you have to rationalize this and think about what you're looking for."

When he finished and looked at her, she had tears coming down her face. Faith wiped her tears away and looked the other way. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without them."

"There not going anywhere. You can fight the shit out of this thing and if you get custody of them then that's great. I just want you to be all right if you don't."

"I don't want her hurting my babies."

"I think Fred would die before he let anything happen to them. He may be a jag-off but he loves those kids... and so do you."

Faith ran her hand over her face. "Thanks Bos." She said and looked over at the coffee pot. "I think I'm gonna go get Holly's car so you can get ready for your poker thing."

"Or not, whatever. It doesn't matter." He took a small sip of coffee and looked up at Faith who was staring at him oddly. "Sorry, I just said all that stuff about the poker thing and the date so you'd stay away from the apartment all day." He chuckled. "I thought you were gonna be in one of your sourpuss attitudes."

"You're such a jack ass." She said and sat back down at the table and put her feet up. "I really need to go look for an apartment. I wanna move in by the first of the month."

"You mean two days ago?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

Faith shot up from her chair and ran over to the calendar and groaned. "Oh my gawd! What am I gonna do?!" She looked over at Bosco. "I've been so caught up in this work thing and this Fred thing that I forgot to find an apartment! Oh my gawd!"

"What's the big deal? You don't like staying here?"

"No!"

He looked at her and tried to act like he wasn't hurt but he was. "I have to find a place for the kids and I to live!"

"Calm down, we can go look for something today after we take all of your stuff to storage." He grinned. "On one condition!"

Faith made a face as she stared at him. "Oh gawd... what?"

"Tonight, you and I have to go out and drink."

"I don't drink Bos."

"There are a lot of things that you don't do but will start once you start hanging out with me."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not having a threesome with you or ever!"

It was his turn to make the disgusted face. "Ok... I just threw up in my mouth." He shook the image out of his head. "Come on, we've been partners for a while now and we haven't gone out for a drink once!"

"Yes we have. A couple months ago we all went out and had a bunch of beers."

"A beer is not a real drink. You need to come out with me tonight and I'll show you what a real drink is!"

"Bosco I'm a mother... and I'm going through a divorce and custody battle. I don't think the best thing for me to do right now is go and get dead drunk."

"You need to unwind. You need to relive yourself of some of this stress! And you're gonna take a night off of thinking about the divorce and the kids and you're gonna come out with me." He paused and stared at her. "And I'm not gonna get you dead drunk."

"Well... thank you." She said and looked at the floor.

"I'm gonna get you naked drunk." He laughed as she stood up and smacked his arm then went and got herself some coffee.

* * *

_To Be Continued_


	7. The Night

Chapter 7: **The Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Thank you for all the reviews. As always, I write how I want and I think I'm doing well. :) Everyone enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this." Faith said as she looked over at her partner. Bosco was drumming his hands on the top of the bar to the music that was playing in the background. "Bosco you do know that we have to work tomorrow right?"

"So what? We're adults! We had today off! Besides... you deserve a night out." He said and nodded toward the bartender. "Ma! Two shots over here!"

"No! I don't drink shots!" Faith said and shook her head with a worried look on her face.

"Well, you're gonna start tonight." He said and handed her a shot then tapped her glass with his. "Take it!"

Faith scrunched up her face and slowly took the shot then slammed the glass down when she was finished with it. "Oh my gawd!" She said and put her hand on her chest. "That was disgusting." She looked over at Bosco and he was smiling and ordering more. "No, Bosco I can't do this! That was terrible!"

"All right, I think you'll like this one." Rose said with a smile and started making Faith up a drink. "Try this."

She slowly took the shot glass and looked at Rose. "What is it?"

"It's called a Red Headed Slut."

"Oh that's great. That's a terrible name for a shot." She looked at Bosco.

"Take it before I make you take it!"

"Shut up Maurice." Rose said.

"Yeah... Maurice. Shut up." Faith said with a smile then took a deep breath and quickly took the shot. She was waiting for that burning sensation in her throat but the shot was actually good. "Ok that one was actually good." She cleared her throat and watched as Bosco took a straight shot of vodka. "I don't know how you do it. That was disgusting."

"I'm not drinking it for the taste." He said and watched his mother make up another shot. "The last couple weeks have been tough so... why not?!"

"You find an apartment yet?" Rose asked.

"No, the places I can afford are in really bad neighborhoods and the good ones are way out of my price range." She blinked a little as she began feeling a buzz. "All right, I can feel myself getting into that drunken stage so that's enough for me."

"You're not gonna stop! It's early!" Bosco said and took the next shot from his mother.

"What is this one?" Faith asked and took the other shot from Rose. "A blonde whore?"

"Ha! That's funny." Rose said with a smile. "No this is a Purple Rain."

"This is the first shot that Mike and I drank." Bosco said before he took the shot and looked at Faith as she plugged her nose and took the shot too. "You are such a rookie." He shook his head and slid the glass to his mother.

"Sorry I'm not an alcoholic." Faith said and rubbed her nose. "Gawd these shots make you hot." She took her jacket off; she had on a tight gray v-neck shirt on with her blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"There you go! Loosen up!" Bosco said and shook her arm a little.

"Don't touch me!" Faith said and softly pushed him away and he stumbled back a little and almost fell off his stool. She began laughing as he caught himself from falling.

"Would you chill out!" Bosco said in a loud voice and sat back on his stool and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was on the bar and poured them both a shot. "You're gonna love this." He said and slid another shot.

"No Bosco. Nothing straight and defiantly nothing with whiskey in it!"

"Stop being a baby! You're supposed to be a big bad New York cop right?" He asked and picked her shot up and held it up to her lips.

"I'm gonna end up slapping you before this night is over." She said and took the shot.

"I like it rough baby." He joked and smiled as he took the shot. He watched the disgusted look form on Faith's face after she took hers. "Oh come on! It's not that bad!" He said and she shook her head. "You need to get out more."

"No I don't! I'm perfectly fine being a light weight."

"Well, I'm not. I can't believe we've been partners for nine years and we've never drank together."

"We have drunk together. It's called a beer. The safe way to go. My fingers are going numb." She held her hands out in front of her. "Can you see that?"

Bosco looked at her hands then at her face. "Ma she's hammered!" He shouted to his mother who was at the other end of the bar talking to a guy. Rose shook her head at her son's loud voice then went back to talking to the customer. "I told you, you'd like the whiskey!"

"I hated it. I never said I liked it." She said, slurring her words a bit.

Bosco gazed closely at her face. "You're gonna throw up."

"Stop picking on me!" She said and grabbed the shot that he poured for her. "This is to my husband! God bless him!"

"Ex-husband." Bosco mumbled and took the shot then licked his lips. "When are you gonna start dating?! Cause I have the perfect guy for you!"

"Never. I'm gonna stay single forever. I'm gonna focus on my job so I can make Sergeant then get myself a nice house and get my kids and live happily ever after."

"You mean happily ever shitty." He said and she glared at him. "That's no way to live your life. Everybody needs to have sex."

"Bosco not everything is about sex."

"Life is about sex." He said stubbornly and poured another shot. "If you don't have sex again then you could die."

"You are so full of crap." She said with a smile on her face. Faith took the shot and made another face then slid it back to him. "Ok my stomach is hot! I don't want anymore." She stood up and almost fell over. "I need to go pee."

Bosco stood up also and put his hands on her hips. "You are so gonna fall."

"No! Stop! I got it!" She shouted and stumbled to the bathroom.

Rose walked over after the man left and leaned against the bar. "She gonna be all right?"

"Yeah she's just gotta pee." Bosco said and looked up at his mother. "Ma... I'm glad you work at this bar 'cause all these drinks would be really expensive at any other bar."

"Don't mess with her Maurice." She said and Bosco straightened his face then looked toward the bathroom. "I'm serious, she's very vulnerable right now. I don't want you to take advantage of that."

"I'm a grown man Ma!"

"I know you are." She said and put her hand over his. "But you also have a tendency of doing things like this to women and never calling them again."

"I'm not gonna do anything with her Ma! She's my partner! I don't look at her that way!"

"I hope not." She said softly as Faith stumbled back to her chair. "You doing all right Faith?" Rose asked and looked at her droopy eyes.

"Great!" She replied and looked over at Bosco who appeared upset. "Cheer up!" She said and nudged his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He said in an annoying voice and stuck his tongue out at her. "All right Ma! Make up one of your crazy ass shots!"

* * *

"That was... so much fun!" Faith shouted as she stumbled into the apartment.

"Shut up! You're gonna get me excited." He said and they both looked at each other. "Evicted!" He said and they both started laughing. Bosco slammed the door with his foot and ripped off his leather jacket. "I wanna beer. You wanna beer?"

"No more alcohol!" She said and fell on the couch and looked at the room as it began spinning. "We should do that more often."

"I told you. I knew you were a drunk kinda person."

"No, I don't like being drunk." She shot up from the couch and took her shoes off and walked toward the bathroom to pee again.

Bosco grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and started drinking it as he stood in the middle of the living room. He looked toward the bathroom and heard Faith knocking stuff over. He walked to the door and was going to knock when she came out and almost ran into him.

"Oh! You scared me!" She said and stared into his eyes. Bosco stared right back and looked down at her eyes and lips.

"You smell like whiskey." He said and she laughed and he smiled at her laugh.

"So do you!" She put her nose against his neck and took in his scent. "Also like that cheap cologne that you always wear."

"CHEAP!" He backed up from her and took another swig of beer. "That bottle was $29.95!"

"Exactly what I mean Bos! Cheap!" She staggered back to the couch and looked at him before she flopped down. "I don't want to work tomorrow. I wanna call in sick."

"I don't really feel it that much anymore." He said and sat next to her and watched as her eyes twitched. He smiled at the way she was acting. He had never seen her drunk before so it was a little weird. She was so free-spirited. She didn't have a worry in the world. Too bad she would wake up in the morning with a bad headache and the divorce to go back to. "Are you tired?"

"No." She said. "Yes." She said. "No." She said again. Faith looked at Bosco and laughed. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should sleep in my bed tonight. You're gonna wake up feeling like shit."

"I thought you didn't like being a gentlemen and let me sleep in your bed." She said and propped her bare feet on the coffee table.

"Oh I'm not gonna sleep out here." He said and drank some more beer. "This couch kills my back. And I have a king size bed. It's big enough for two."

Faith looked at his face and started laughing then clapped her hands together a little. "Bosco you're not gonna try and play that role so you can sleep with me." She said and smiled. "It's not gonna work."

"I'm not." He said and looked at her toes. "Just trying to be nice." He stood up to put his bottle in the garbage.

"I'm sorry." She stood up too but tripped over her own shoe and almost fell.

"You are such a sloppy drunk." He said and helped her stand up straight. Bosco looked at Faith's face and took hold of her head by her cheeks then slowly brought her head to his. Just as there lips were about to connect, Faith gagged and ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach out into the toilet. Bosco put his hands on his hips and shook his head as he listened to her throwing up.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Tell me what you think!


	8. The Touch

Chapter 8: **The Touch**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

As always, thank you for the feedback. You've all been waiting so patiently for this chapter...

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Throw the damn ball!" Bosco screamed at the screen and shook his head. He threw his hands up and sat back down on the couch. "Sons of bitches get paid millions a year and don't even know how to play." He mumbled to himself and looked over at the door when he heard a knock. "It's open!" He called.

Faith walked through with her head down and she let out a sigh and closed the door behind her. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hey," he said paying close attention to the television.

"I heard you yelling all the way down the hall. What's the matter with you?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to him.

"These stupid bastards are acting like they don't know how to play a simple sport! It's football you assholes!" He screamed and shook his head as the game went on commercial. He looked over at her and she looked depressed as always. "You got a wild hair up your ass again?" He asked and reached for his bag of chips.

"Not now Bos." She whispered.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at the television. "Are you gonna do that woman thing and not talk to me all night or tell me what's buggin' you?!"

"I just came from my lawyers all right?!"

"So?"

Faith looked over at him and let out a sigh. "It's not going well."

"What's not?"

"The divorce! The custody! Everything!"

He slowly glared at her when she raised her voice. She was crying again. He had to be truthful to himself; he was tired of seeing her hurting. Bosco put his bag down and turned toward her and tried to act like the good friend that she said she wanted. "All right," he said and she glanced over at him. "Tell me what happened."

"You don't care Bos. It's all right."

"If I didn't care I wouldn't have asked." He said and glanced over at the TV.

She let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "My lawyer said that Fred is suing me for custody and it doesn't look good for me. He said that he's gonna fight as hard as he can but most likely the judge will side with Fred because he has a home for the kids and his job is flexible with their schedule. He says that I should tell the judge where I'm staying so they can send someone over to see my living situation."

"Did you tell them that you're staying here?"

"No. Fred's lawyer will have a field day if he finds out that I'm living with you."

"Fred cheated on you. Even if there was something going on between us, it doesn't matter. He did the same thing."

"I just told him that I wasn't staying anywhere permanent." She shook her head. "Plus if Fred gets custody of the kids I will have to pay him some kind of child support. I don't even know if I can afford that."

"How can they do that?"

"Fred would have to do the same thing for me if I got custody."

"That's not right." He said and watched the TV.

"I really don't know what I'm gonna do without them. I mean it's been a couple weeks and its getting hard for me to sleep because I don't know what they're doing or if they're warm or safe." She put her hand over her mouth as she started to cry again.

Bosco let out a sigh as he reached for her. He brought her into a hug and she sunk her face into his neck as she sobbed. He pressed his lips against her shoulder and looked down at her body as it shook.

"Everything will be all right when you get your own place."

"I can't afford anything that has two bedrooms."

"Still it's better then nothing. They will know that you're trying. There's no use not giving an address and pissing them off."

"You really think I'm pissing them off?" She asked, lifting her head up and looking into his eyes.

"No I was joking." He lied as he wiped her tears away and looked into her eyes. Faith dropped his gaze and looked down at her hand.

"I really hate Fred right now." She whispered.

"Yeah same here and he didn't even cheat on me." He chuckled and Faith frowned and rubbed her eyes. "Why don't you go lay down?"

"No I'm all right." She said and laid her head on the arm of the couch and looked at the television then fell asleep a couple minutes later.

Bosco looked over at Faith and could hear her snoring softly. He reached over and rubbed her shoulder. Faith moved toward his touch and laid her head on his chest and never opened her eyes. He looked down at her and grinned then turned down the volume on the television and continued to watch his football game.

* * *

_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady, you know who I am,  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands _

I was caught up in a bad dream. I could see this big house across the street. It's brick and has about three stories or so. I couldn't tell that well. I walk across the street and a woman comes out and she's wearing an apron over her expensive clothes that she got from Bloomingdale's. I see her grab the paper then walk back into the house and I follow. I see Fred come down the stairs in a classy suit and he grabs the paper from the woman and kisses her on the lips. My son, Charlie, runs past me and into the kitchen. He talks to the woman who still has her back to me. He calls her mom and I finally see her face; it's Carolyn.

Faith slowly opened her eyes, not realizing where she was for a second. She then recognized the room that she was in as Bosco's living room. She turned her head slightly and he was sitting next to her but she had her head on his shoulder as she slept. He had his head turned toward her and he was breathing softly as he snoozed. She observed that his hand was on her lower back and her arm was wrapped around his back and her other hand was lying on his chest.

She grabbed his other hand to see what time it was on his watch. _10:15_. Faith stood up and looked as his hand fell. She stood there and watched him sleep. She hadn't taken a nap like that in a long time. It felt good to be held by someone since she and Fred hadn't been intimate in a couple months. Faith walked toward the bathroom then stopped dead in her tracks and turned, regretting that she got up from his hold. There wasn't any weird chemistry. She was going through a hard time and he was there for her. Sometimes he could be a jerk for some things but other times, like this, she was glad that he was there for her.

_Wild Horses  
Couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
Couldn't drag me away... _

Bosco turned around when he heard the bathroom door close. He looked around the dark living room and wiped his mouth. It felt so nice to hold Faith while she slept; he hadn't felt that good in months. He stood up and was about to walk into his bedroom but the door to the bathroom opened and Faith stepped out and looked at him.

"Hey," he said softly and nodded at her.

"Hi." She grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry about before. I was so tired."

"Don't apologize. I know you were upset about everything. It's fine. It actually felt kind of nice." He said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. There was a moment of awkward silence and he grinned at her. "Well, I was thinking about getting pizza or Chinese for dinner."

"Sounds good." She said and nodded. "Either one sounds good to me... you want some money?" She started walking toward her purse but he stopped her.

"No I got it." He said and walked over to his shoes.

_I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines,  
Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind _

Faith watched him put his shoes on and ran her hand through her hair and let out a sigh. "Be careful." She said as he walked toward the door. Faith turned to go to the kitchen but felt a tug on her arm.

Bosco whipped her around and grabbed her by the cheeks. Faith put her hands around his neck and stared into his eyes. He pulled her head towards his and their lips almost connected but the ring of his phone interrupted them. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh then cursed and walked to his phone. "Yeah!" He shouted and looked over at Faith who was rubbing her arms. "WHAT?!" He shouted and Faith looked at him. "Oh my gawd!" He looked at Faith. "All right, yeah I'll let her know! We'll be right there!" He threw the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Faith as he walked to the door.

"Bobby was shot!" He said grabbed his coat. Faith's eyes widened and she threw her shoes on then rushed out the door behind him.

_Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away,  
__Wild, wild horses  
Couldn't drag me away... _

* * *

To Be Continued...

So... what did you think?


	9. The Kiss

Chapter 9: **The Kiss**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"You think he's out here somewhere?" Faith asked, shining her flashlight on the streets as Bosco slowly drove.

"He's gotta be. Where else would he be?"

She shrugged as she continued to look outside. "Maybe he's in some crack house somewhere passed out or laying low. If you just shot somebody you're not gonna be out on the street in plain view where cops can find you."

"Not everybody thinks like us Faith. This guy, especially on heroine, is gonna make a stupid move and we're gonna be there to catch him."

"He's already made a stupid move."

"Yeah? What's that?" He looked over at her.

"He shot Bobby." She said in a soft voice and looked into his eyes then looked away. Bosco looked down at her hand then back at the road. Faith let out a sigh and turned her flashlight off. "Maybe we should head to some of the crack houses we know of. Boss told us to search high and low for this guy. We should do whatever we can to catch him."

Bosco shrugged and whipped the car around and headed in the other direction. "We could try Davies old place on Mullen."

Faith nodded and looked down. Bosco looked over at her and cleared his throat. "Look I think we should talk about earlier." He said and she looked over at him then slowly nodded. "I just wanted to apologize for what I did. It was wrong to come on to you like that. We're partners... we work together. I mean us living together is bad enough." He paused and glanced at her then back at the road. "I think we should keep this on a professional level."

She just sat there silently then started to nod. "Yeah... you're right." She looked over at him. "I'm gonna call that apartment building that I looked at a couple days ago and see if my application was approved."

"Good." He nodded and looked over at her again.

"I think I'm gonna call Sully again and see how Bobby is doing."

"Surgery takes hours Faith..."

"Yeah but maybe something happened." She put the phone up to her ear and let it ring. "Hey Sully its Faith... Yeah we haven't found him yet. We're just goin' to some of the usual places... Yeah we can only hope, listen I was just callin' to see how he's doing. If you've heard anything else... No huh? All right, let us know when you hear somethin'... Thanks Sully."

"Still no word?"

"No. He's still in surgery." She closed her phone and let out a sigh. "Man I hope he doesn't die on that table."

"Why? You got a thing for Caffey?"

Faith glared over at him. "No Bos... we work with him everyday. He's a friend. He's a nice guy. He didn't deserve to get shot like an animal in that apartment." She shook her head. "Show some damn compassion. That could have been us in there."

"Don't start with this 'shoulda coulda woulda' bull with me again. That wouldn't have been me because I don't put myself in situations like that. I don't know anyone who would jack from my mother then sell it for drugs."

"Are you forgetting someone called your brother?"

Bosco stared at Faith with a mean look then slowly shook his head. "Don't talk about my brother. Leave him out of this. It's different."

"How is it different?! You just said that you don't know anybody who would do that! He's somebody who would do that! He HAS done that! He stole from your mother and sold the stuff for drugs! Do you not remember that?!"

"Mind your own damn business! He's family! He's my brother!"

"Why are you so sensitive about it?! If I bring up something like this happening to you then it's not gonna happen but as soon as I bring up Mikey then your guard is up and you don't wanna talk about it anymore!"

"You know what; I think you should find another place to stay because I'm getting sick of your mouth!"

Faith slowly shook her head as she stared at him. She took a deep breath as she looked away then nodded. "Fine... you wanna be childish like that then I'd be happy to find somewhere else to stay."

"I do wanna be childish and good." He hit the brake hard when they came to their location then quickly got out of the car leaving Faith sitting there.

* * *

_He's gone... he didn't make it..._

Faith let out a sigh as she closed her locker and stood up. She looked over at Bosco who had come into the locker room, still in uniform. They held a stare then she broke it by walking out of the backdoor. Faith looked down at her watch... 11:45AM. She wanted to see her kids later that day but knew that it would be impossible if Fred beat her to the school. She let out a sigh and started walking down the street. She didn't know where she was going to go but wanted to clear her head. She and Bobby didn't talk to each other much on a personal level but he was always nice to her and seemed to want to help people.

"Hey!" A yell interrupted her thoughts. Faith turned around to find Bosco driving beside her. "Need a lift?"

"No thanks." She said and continued to walk.

"Just get in the car Faith. I'm not gonna follow you this whole way." He said in an irritated voice.

"You don't even know where I'm going."

"Well, if you're leaving my apartment like you said you would then you gotta come get your crap!" Faith looked over at him and rolled her eyes then got into the car. Bosco headed down the street and they rode the whole way in silence. When they got inside, Bosco tossed the keys on the couch.

Faith began collecting her things from around the living room and Bosco just watched her. She looked over at him then walked to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and comb. He was standing against the wall next to the front door when she came back. Faith glanced at him again then tossed all of her things in a bag and headed toward the open door. Bosco shut it with his hands and Faith rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Look Bos, I'm not in the mood." She said in a tired voice.

"I don't want you to leave Faith."

"Well, I don't want to stay here when you're moody and since that's all the time I don't want to stay here." She went for the door but again Bosco slammed it with his hand. "Bosco! Stop doing that!"

He grabbed her face and with no interruptions planted a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, Faith was staring at him with a stunned expression. The two stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other. Bosco was waiting for her to punch him or scream at him or something. Faith did something that surprised them both. She dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Bosco's arms found their way around her waist as he kissed her back.

The passion lasted for a couple minutes until a jingle from Faith's pocket was heard. She backed up from his hold and stared at him as she slipped her hand into her pocket. "Hello?" She said softly as they continued to stare at each other. "What?!" Faith shouted and Bosco blinked then slowly walked back to his bedroom. "All right... okay thank you so much! I'll be down as soon as I can! Thank you bye!" She hung up the phone with a smile and followed Bosco's path to his room. "I got it!"

"Got what?" He asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"I got the apartment that I applied for!" She sat on the bed with a smile on her face. "You know the one over on 52nd and McKinley! The really big two bedroom that's cheap!"

"Oh yeah? Good for you." He said softly.

Faith sat there with a smile on her face and Bosco just stared at her. "I'm gonna go down there and put a deposit on it and sign the lease. Wanna come?"

"Nah... I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"All right." She stood up and headed for the door then stopped and looked back at him. Faith walked over to him and touched his cheek then kissed his lips. "Thanks." She said softly and turned back around and left. Bosco smiled to himself then walked to his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Bosco had been tossing and turning for two hours when he finally heard Faith come into the apartment. He could tell she was being quiet because she thought he was asleep. He got out of his bed and walked into the living room and she was sitting on his recliner, reading a folder that the apartment building had given her.

"Hey," he said in a tired voice.

"Hi." She beamed and opened the folder. "So I move in one week from today."

"A week?!" He said in a shocked voice. "That's... soon."

"Yeah well I want to be out of here as soon as possible. I don't want the judge for the custody battle to think that I'm living in some crack den because I'm not giving them an address." She paused as he sat on the couch. "It is a two bedroom one bath but it's big. The kids are gonna love it."

He nodded and stared down at his feet. "So... what's gonna happen?"

"I called my parents and they said that they would help me rent a moving truck."

"No... Not with that." He said and she looked at him. "What's gonna happen with us?"

"Us?"

"Were you not here when that kiss happened earlier?" He said in an irritated voice and she looked down at the folder.

"I don't know Bosco. We work together and we've been living together for quiet some time now. I think it was bound to happen." She shrugged. "I didn't think it meant anything to you." Faith stared at her partner and he just shook his head. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, you've said enough." He started to stand up but she stopped him.

"Don't walk away from me." She said and he shook his head. "Now look, I wanted that kiss to happen just as much as you did... and I have been thinking about it. I thought about it on the way up there and the way back... if I regretted it then I wouldn't have kissed you again." She looked down. "Just give me a little time to get settled in and get this divorce over before we decide what's going to happen."

"All right." He said and looked down at the ground. "I guess I can do that." He shrugged.

"Good." Faith sat back down on his recliner but Bosco pulled her up. "Bosco! What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted.

"This is my seat." He said and brought her into his lap.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	10. The Move

Chapter 10: **The Move**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Gratitude: I just wanted to thank nala_gs for her wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you continue to read and review chapter after chapter. Also to Steph and FBoscorelli. You two are also dedicated readers and I appreciate you guys so much. And to BreathlessFaith. I'm glad you liked the story so far. You should like this chapter too. Please continue to read.

* * *

Bosco glanced over at his young partner who was writing notes in his log. He let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face. "I'm gonna go visit my partner." He said as he pulled up next to the curb. "Stay with the car." He said before the young man could reply. Bosco got out and slammed the car door then shook his head and walked up to the floor where Faith's new apartment was.

He knocked on the door a couple of times then started to walk away when Faith finally answered. "Hey!" She said. "Sorry I was holding a box. What's up?" She asked, letting him into the apartment. "You on break or what?" She asked, looking him over.

"Nah I'm still on duty. I got a newbie in the car doing his logs. I don't know what they teach in the academy these days but he was standing around the whole time at the accident scene like he was a civilian. He wasn't asking anyone questions or taking down any notes. I wanted to deck him."

Faith chuckled as she walked to her kitchen. "Bos do you even remember your first day? Weren't you scared and didn't know what to do?"

"Yeah but I had Sullivan. He didn't give me a chance to be like that."

"Well, since he molded you into such a great cop then maybe you should show him a little more respect."

Bosco stared at her and let out a chuckle. "Yeah right." He nudged her arm and leaned against the counter. He looked around the apartment. "You almost unpacked?" He asked and she slowly nodded. "Have the kids scene it yet?"

"No Fred's bringing them over tomorrow after they get out of school."

"Where are they gonna sleep?"

"Either with me or on the couch."

He looked at her face as she put her utensils in a drawer. Bosco slowly rubbed the back of her hand with his finger. Faith looked down at her hand then up at his face. He was smiling and winked at her. She grinned too and looked back down at what she was doing.

"So... what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

Faith looked around her apartment then back at him with a smile. "Cleaning Bos. I need everything to be put in its place when the kids get here tomorrow. I want to spend as much time with them as possible."

"Don't you get them for the weekend though?"

"Yeah but I know it will go by fast though. I haven't seen the kids that much since the morning before I found Fred and his girlfriend." Faith put her hands on the counter and let out a sigh as she put her head down. "My lawyer called today and asked for my new address. I thought things were going really well." She paused and wiped her mouth. "He told me that things don't look that good for me." She finally looked at Bosco and he just stared back at her with a sympathetic look on his face. "He asked me if there were any other shifts that I could work instead of three to eleven and I told him about midnights." She started shaking her head. "He said that unless I could work during the day when they are at school or something that I probably wouldn't be granted custody because of my schedule."

Faith wiped away tears that began to fall down her face. Bosco just stood next to her and rubbed her back. "So... what does that all mean? Is it for sure or just an _educated_ guess by a lying lawyer?"

She looked over at him and smirked a little. "I don't know. It sounds about right. I mean... I don't know who would watch them while I'm at work. When Fred and I were married it was simple. He worked during the days and I worked at night. It was simple... but now." She shook her head and wiped her face again. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without them."

Bosco continued to stare at her and rub her back. Faith looked up at him then let out a sigh and laid her head on his chest. Bosco pulled her into a hug and leaned in to kiss her...

"_All units of the 55! We're getting a 10-13 from 5-5 Frank! Location is 105 and Hartford! Repeat, numerous calls of a 10-13 coming from 5-5 Frank in the projects!"_

"Crap." Bosco whispered and grabbed his radio. "Wilson start the car! 55 David responding to 10-13." He turned to Faith. "I'm sorry-"

"No don't worry about it." She said softly and wiped her tears away. "Go. Be safe out there."

"Maybe I'll come over after work and help you out with all these boxes." He said as he walked to the door. "Bring some Chinese food or something."

"Yeah sure." She said with a sad smile and rubbed her arms as she stood in the middle of the living room.

Bosco nodded and closed the door behind him. He turned around and walked back into the apartment. Faith turned around when the door open. Bosco grabbed her face and kissed her. He pulled back and grinned then walked out of the apartment and jogged down the stairs. Faith stood there with a smile on her face as she gently touched her lips. She closed the door and locked it then walked back to her bedroom.

* * *

The water slowly ran down her back; Faith's eyes were closed as she rinsed her hair of the coconut scented conditioner that she was using. She turned around and shut off the water then grabbed her robe and a towel. She heard a knock at her front door as she started to dry off her hair. Faith continued down the hallway, scrubbing the water from her shoulder length hair. She smiled when she opened the door to Bosco. He was holding two bags full of food.

"I brought junk food."

"Great." She said and closed the door. "How did the 10-13 go?"

He let out a sigh and put the food on the counter. "Johnson and Ferriday..." He said softly and looked over at her. "They were ambushed by some gang bangers. They're both in ICU. The doctors said its touch and go." He shrugged. "I'm gonna stop by tomorrow before the shift and get more word on it."

"Man." Faith said and shook her head. She stood next to him in the kitchen and watched him unpack the bags. "You know in the last three days that you had your apartment back you've spent most of your time over here." She grinned. "I would think after I left you would love to have your place back. But you stay here after your shift until three in the morning then come over before you go to work."

"That's only because you haven't asked me to stay the night." He grinned and looked through her cabinets for plates.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you Bosco."

"Who said anything about having sex?" He asked and looked over at her. "And what's wrong with sleeping with me?"

Faith shrugged. "It's you Bos... I've been your partner for a long time now. I've heard about _all_ the women you've slept with."

He slowly turned his head and looked at her. Bosco let out a snort and shook his head. "All right." He said and started throwing the boxes of Chinese food back in the bag. "I guess since you're too good for me... I should go."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Let me ask you a question, why did you kiss me back all those times if you knew nothing could ever happen between us? You think I have something that I'm gonna give you? You think I'm this big disease or whore walking around? Well I'm not Faith. I'm clean and I don't have to explain my sex life to you."

She just stared at him. "Are you done?" She asked softly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I don't want to sleep with you until I know that you're not just gonna sleep with me to get another notch." She stared at him and shook her head. "I could care less about those other women. I don't care who they are. All I care about is getting hurt. And right now... I don't need to go through anymore pain that involves relationships. So if you don't mind... I'd like to take this slow!"

He stared at her and shook his head. "Take what slow?! We're not dating remember?!"

Faith began walking to her bedroom. "Then what are you doing here?!"

Bosco closed his eyes and cursed at himself. He again began to unpack the bags and dump some of the fried rice on his plate. He looked toward the hallway and could see Faith's shadow on the wall. She had taken off her robe and was putting lotion on. He swallowed as he stared at her.

Faith came out of her bedroom a couple minutes later. All she had on was a tight fitting tank top with some sweats. Bosco was sitting on the counter eating his food. He looked at her and let out a sigh and started at his food again.

"What's wrong Bos? Can't resist temptation?" She asked as she dished herself up some food.

"Shut up."

"All right look..." She said and leaned against the counter across from him. "You want my honest opinion?"

"For once, yes please." He replied and looked at her. Faith was glaring at him with her eyebrow raised. "Go ahead."

"I don't see us doing anything more then sleeping together." She said and he slowly nodded. "I mean... no offense but I can't see you in a serious relationship. I can't really see myself in a serious relationship either but I have two kids and I'm pushing 31. I'm not like the women you usually go for. I've seen them Bos. They're the leggy blondes or brunettes who are at the stationhouse around 3:30 cursing your name and talking to the bosses about how much of a jerk you are."

He chuckled. "Yeah that was a bad day."

"You've never dated anyone with kids. You've never dated anyone older then you. I don't want to even try because I know it's gonna mess up things with us at work. And I don't know about you but I don't want to ride with anyone else."

"True." He said softly and looked down at his food. "The new kid is a real bummer to be around." He looked at her. "You know it would be good though right?"

"So I've heard." She grinned and started eating her food. "I think I'm gonna take the kids to the zoo on Saturday."

"Good luck."

"Why?"

"Which on are you going to? Brooklyn Zoo is a zoo itself of Saturday. Tourists everywhere. Kids screaming. Fat people eating." He shook his head. "The lions enough are too much."

"So I guess you're not gonna join us."

"Why would I waste my day off around bratty kids?"

"Are you calling my kids brats?"

"No Yokas come on! I mean those brats at the zoo." He shook his head and tossed his plate in the sink and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Besides. I'm not your boyfriend remember? Why would I go?" He grinned and started opening his fortune cookie.

"As a good partner I guess. You haven't seen the kids in forever."

"Why would I? They're not my kids."

Faith shrugged as she moved her food around her plate. "I guess I thought you cared about them." She looked at him as he dug through the second bag. "Every time I talk to them they ask about you." She grinned. "Charlie is crazy about you. He wants to know when Uncle B is gonna come over and play catch with him."

"Fred would have a cow."

She threw the rest of her food away and wiped her hands. "Forget it." She said and he looked at her. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you next week at work."

Bosco watched her walk away then looked down at the ice cream that he had bought for her. It was her favorite flavor: Cookies and Cream.

Faith laid down on the queen size bed and put her head on the pillow. She was facing toward the wall and thinking about how much of a jerk her partner could be sometimes. She heard the door open and close. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Her eyes shot back open when she heard someone in her doorway. Faith quickly sat up and looked at Bosco. He was taking his belt off and his shirt was already off. He looked at her and she just stared at him. He kicked his shoes off then took his rugged jeans off.

"Bos..." She mumbled softly as he walked to her bed in just his boxers. "What are you doing?"

He pulled the blankets back and climbed in. "Going to sleep." He said and laid on his side with his back to her.

Faith continued to stare at him then laid her head down on the pillow with her back against his. She couldn't move because she was so nervous. She felt Bosco move beside her and her body went stiff.

"Loosen up Faith. I'm not gonna bite ya... hard." He smiled and she did too. He slid his arm around her waist and grabbed her hand. Faith finally closed her eyes and drifted off to the best night sleep that she had had in a long time.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Again... I'm sorry. I moved the baby and myself to a new place. It's been hectic but please review and tell me how you liked this chapter.


	11. The Dinner

Chapter 11: **The Dinner**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"55 David, we are 10-98; we are clear."

_"10-4 David; no calls coming in your sector at this time."_

Bosco looked over at his partner after he called in to Central and she was staring blankly out her side of the window. He whistled to her but she didn't respond. Bosco glanced at the road then waved his hand in front of her face and whistled again. "Snap out of it Yokas."

"What?" She looked over at him. "Sorry I was spacing out. What's the call?" She asked as she grabbed for her seat belt.

"Nothing you just looked like you were spacing."

"Sorry my head is all over the place. I think I've only gotten like two hours of sleep in the last four days."

"What the hell have you been doing?" He glanced at her. "New boyfriend?"

Faith looked at him with a smile. She shook her head and ran her hand through her ponytail. "No Charlie's been calling me at odd times of the night crying. He says he keeps having dreams that I died or that I didn't want to see him and Emily again." She shook her head. "Then I got Fred calling me the next morning and we get in a screaming match cause he's talking about how scary my job is and that the kids don't deserve to go through this." She let out a sigh. "I don't know... it's a big mess."

"Wow... I can't wait to have kids." He said sarcastically.

"Just make sure that you get a nice job so your wife can stay home with the kids. There's nothing worse then two working parents in a household."

"Hey, I had nightmares that my parents were gonna die and neither one of them were cops."

"Anyway..." She rubbed her tired eyes. "You got anything planned for your day off tomorrow?"

"Nothing yet. Why?" He looked at her sideways and smiled.

"Just makin' conversation."

Bosco glanced over at her and cleared his throat. "Actually I was thinking about something." He said and she looked at him. He paused for a couple of minutes before letting out a sigh and speaking. "I was thinking... that maybe... if you wanted to... maybe... going to dinner with me tomorrow night." He looked at her. "You know... some place nice."

Faith stared at him oddly. "Like a date?"

"No! Not a date!" He said in a loud voice then looked back at her. "Well... yeah kind of a date."

She grinned and looked down at her hands. "I thought Maurice Boscorelli doesn't go on dates." She tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"Do you wanna go or not?"

"How nice are you talking? Because I'm a mother of two with a tight income. I don't have nice clothes."

"Nice. And you're gonna have to rent a dress or something."

"Rent a dress? Bosco..." She slowly shook her head.

"What?!"

"You don't _rent_ dresses! It's not like a tuxedo!" She put her hand on her forehead. "You know what, fine. I'll take care of the wardrobe." She got out her notepad. "Now where is this place, I wanna make sure I have enough money for a cab."

"I'm not telling and don't worry about taking a cab."

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna walk."

"I wasn't going to make you walk hard head! Would you just go along?! God... you are the worst person to try and surprise!"

"Well, I need details. I'm a mom."

"Being a mom has nothing to do with you being nosey!" She glared over at him and he looked back at her and made a face.

* * *

A soft knock was heard at the front door. Faith cleared her throat and slowly came down the hallway of her apartment fixing the dress in different places. She was wearing a black v-neck dress that went down to her knees. They had three-quarter length poet sleeves with a tie-in-back bodice. It showed off her sexy curves beautifully. Her hair was in soft curls and she had her make-up done dark and dramatic.

"Whoa... man." Bosco said when she opened the door.

"You better not be making fun of me Bosco." She said as she balled up her fists.

"Never. You look..." He stepped in the apartment and looked her up and down. "I mean I've never seen..." He looked at her breasts then down her long legs. His eyes made their way back to hers and she looked irritated. "Yok-... I mean Faith... you look great. I've just never seen you look like this."

"Well, I went to the Village earlier to look for something. Cause I don't have any nice clothes and half of that is Fred's fault cause he never took me anywhere. Anyways, I ran into Kim and Alex. And they helped me pick out the dress and the shoes. Then they came back here and did my make-up."

He wasn't listening to a word she was saying. He surveyed her body as she spoke then looked up at her face and smiled. "All right, we gotta go."

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?" She asked as she put her coat on.

"No Faith just wait. You're gonna find out in like... 10 minutes."

"Oh so it's in the neighborhood?"

Bosco glared at her as she locked her door. He led the way down the stairs and let out a sigh as they walked to the street. Faith looked around the neighborhood, not seeing his blue Mustang anywhere. "Where'd you park?" She asked, looking down at her black pumps.

"I can't take my car where we're going." He said with a chuckle.

"Then what are we gonna do? Walk?"

"No princess Faith we're not gonna walk." He grabbed her arm and led her over to a newer white Mercedes.

"Who's car is this?"

"Why?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Bosco I'm serious! Where did you get this car from?!"

"What does it matter?! It's not stolen! Why don't you be grateful for once in your life?" He opened the passenger's side door then walked around to the driver's side. Faith looked down at the car then over at her partner. She let out a sigh and got into the nice car. "It's Davis' mom's car." He said as he started off down the street.

"Sorry Bos I didn't mean to be so nosey."

"It's all right, you can't help it." He chuckled as she nudged his arm.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"I'm not. I try to treat myself out for a nice night on the town once in a while." He looked over at her and she was staring at him with a straight face. "All right... I don't know you've been through a lot in the last month. I know it's not even close to being over but I think you're an OK person and you don't deserve everything that happened to you."

"Wow... well thanks Bos."

"Hey don't go spreading this around the precinct all right! I got a reputation to keep!"

"I don't tell people at work my business."

"What did you tell Kim and Taylor when you were shopping today?"

"Oh that I was going to a nice banquet dinner with my parents and I needed something nice." She shrugged and looked over at him. "I don't know if they believed me but they didn't ask anymore questions about it all day."

"Then they probably know."

"I don't think they'll tell anyone."

"Who would believe the dike sisters anyway?"

Faith glared over at him and he started laughing. "You're such a jerk sometimes." She shook her head and looked down at herself. They rode in silence the rest of the way there. Faith looked at Bosco with a grin on her face when she realized where they were going. "Bosco." She said softly and he just smiled as he pulled up in front of the restaurant. "Bosco... no."

"Let's go I'm starving." He said as he got out of the car. He tossed the keys to the valet. Bosco opened Faith's door and helped her out of the car. "So... impressive right?"

"Bosco how can you afford this place?" She asked as they walked through the front doors.

"Don't worry about it. I got it." He said as they walked toward the host.

"Good evening, welcome to Eleven Madison Park. Do you have reservations?"

"Yes under Boscorelli."

Faith stared at Bosco as he talked to the host with a grin on his face. She bit her lip a little then followed him to their table. She looked around at the men and women around them as they ate their dinners and talked amongst themselves. Faith smiled as she took her coat off then sat at the table across from Bosco. He took his coat off also and was wearing a white shirt under a black blazer then nice slacks and dress shoes. He winked at her and folded his hands on the table.

"So?" He leaned toward her. "You like?"

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed and looked around. "I've always wanted to come here."

"I know you told me. Like... four months ago."

"How do you remember that kind of stuff? I can't even remember what I did yesterday." She slowly shook her head and put her elbows on the table and leaned toward him. "Thank you Bosco... this is... the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You're welcome." He opened his menu and looked through the dinner entrees. "You wanna get some wine?"

"Oh gawd no... The wine here is way too expensive." She said, waving him off.

"Faith stop bringing up money. I got it." He said in a stern voice and grabbed the wine menu. "Don't underestimate me. I'm not gonna spend my rent money or grocery money." He looked down at the menu. "So you want wine or should we just go to the throat and get some tequila?"

"No Bos. Wine is fine." She stared down at her menu as he ordered them some red wine. Faith watched the waiter leave then looked back at her date. "Ok spill it… Do you have a rich uncle or have you just saved your whole life?"

He smiled at her question. "No my cousin Vinny owes me for a couple things and his girlfriend is a waitress here."

"Oh... ok so you have connections." She nodded with a smile.

"No offense but I wouldn't have taken you here if I didn't get some sort of discount. We both get paid the same so there's no way that I could afford this place." He looked around then leaned in closer to her.

* * *

Faith chuckled as she walked into her apartment and tossed the keys on the floor. "I will hate you forever for this." She said as she took her shoes off.

"It's an honest mistake Faith." Bosco said and took his coat off.

"Bosco you practically poured the wine on me! This was an expensive dress!" She yelled as she stomped down the hallway.

"I apologized a hundred times!" He slurred a little and walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Bosco walked down the hallway and stood in the doorway of Faith's bedroom. He could hear her in the closet, cursing as she took her dress off. "Take it to the dry-cleaner."

"Bosco get out of here! I'm not dressed!" Faith shouted in an irritated voice.

"I've seen you undressed before!" He said and drank the rest of the water and set the glass on her dresser.

"I'm serious Bosco!" She shouted and put her robe on.

He sat on her bed and raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes when she caught him staring. "That was fun."

"You're so drunk." He said and stood up then stood in front of her.

"No I'm not. Seriously I feel fine."

"Your eyes say otherwise." He chuckled and looked down at her lips.

"So what if I am? I'm home and I'm not bothering anybody. I had a great night out! I didn't think of my divorce or the fact that I probably won't get custody of my children!" Bosco looked at her and his smile slowly faded.

"You were doing so good before you said that." He said and stepped away from her. "You need some water." He said and walked to the kitchen. Bosco poured Faith some ice cold water in the same cup that he had. He walked back to the bedroom and she was lying down, sleeping. He let out a sigh and put the glass next to her bed then grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. He bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead when Faith's eyes flew open. She moved her head up a little and kissed his lips. Bosco stared down at her after they kissed. She had the same look on her face. She sat up a little as he robe opened, revealing her breasts. Bosco tried not to stare but he couldn't help himself. "Faith..." He breathed as she stood on her knees and kissed his neck. "Faith you're drunk." He whispered.

"No I'm not." She whispered back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know what I'm doing."

He couldn't resist her touch. Bosco slid his hands over her shoulders and the robe slid off her body, leaving her in just her underwear. Bosco took his socks, shoes and blazer off then laid on top of her and fondled her breasts as he kissed his way down her body. Faith lay almost paralyzed, occasionally moaning. Bosco looked at her face and smiled then took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Faith sat up, kissing his muscular chest and unbuckled his belt. She reached in his pants and he moaned and grabbed her head and kissed her lips. Faith laid back when he took off the rest of his clothes. He stared at her as she slid her lacey panties off her lips and kicked them to the other side of the room. She bit her lip when their bodies began to move in sync.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	12. The Corpse

Chapter 12: **The Corpse**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

A truck slowly came down the street and the driver honked his horn a pedestrian who ran across the street in from of him.

Bosco blinked slowly and stared up at the ceiling. He squinted because of the bright sunlight then looked over at Faith. She was curled up in a ball next to him. Her hair was a mess and draped over her face. He grinned and moved some of the strands out of the way and looked at her. The make-up that she was wearing the night before was badly smeared all over her face and her yellow sheets. He began to sit up but his head quickly fell back on the pillow. Every muscle in his body was sore from the night before. Bosco looked down at Faith again then softly groaned as he got up from the bed. He looked around for his boxers then slowly slipped them up his hips.

He watched Faith, careful not to wake her, as he slipped out of the bedroom and headed down the hall to the kitchen. He started some coffee then looked at her answering machine and noticed that she had some messages. Bosco looked up when he heard a thud in the bedroom. He waited in the kitchen for Faith to come there soon. A couple minutes later, she slowly walked into the kitchen, her legs were spread further apart then normal as she slowly limped.

"Good morning." She mumbled.

"Is it?" He chuckled as he looked at her butt as she walked by him. "You all right?"

"No I'm not all right." She said as she grabbed two coffee mugs from the cabinet. "I don't know what I was thinking last night but... Oh god." She put her hand on her head.

Bosco stared at her oddly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked over at him. "Look at me!" She shouted and he just laughed. "It's not funny! How am I supposed to work like this?! What if there's a foot pursuit?! Or we have to go on foot patrol?!"

"When do we ever have to go on foot patrol?"

"I'm just saying." She leaned against the counter next to him and let out a sigh. "Last night was fun though. The dinner... everything." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I really needed that... thank you."

"Why are you treating me like a friend? Like I just did you a favor?!" He shouted, snatching his hand away from hers.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know!" He stood in front of her. "I... I don't know what it is about you but... last night I didn't think of it as a one night stand or something." He looked down at her feet. "I think we could work something out... Maybe try to have a relationship and see if it works." He shrugged and grabbed her hands. "I don't know but I like your company."

"Really?" She leaned in and kissed his lips. "You think it could work?"

"I'm not thinking in the future." He said and grinned.

"You wanna take this day by day?"

"Yeah... I don't wanna rush anything."

"Neither do I." She replied and looked down at their hands. "I'm not even divorced yet... And I hadn't planned on dating until way into the future."

"So you don't wanna do anything then?"

"No I'm not saying that. I just want you to know that I don't wanna move fast." She looked up at his face. "Even though last night was kind of fast." They both laughed and Bosco put his forehead against hers. "Oh... what are we doing Bos?" She whispered.

"Something we should've done a long time ago." He replied and kissed her lips. "We gotta take a shower and get ready for work."

"I don't feel like working today." She whined as he started off toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna call in sick."

"Don't be such a baby."

Faith glared at him. "Bosco... I am in _no_ shape to work. Look at me. I can barely walk."

"That's what I do." He said and walked over to her. "Now let's go." He patted her butt and she moaned then followed him to the bathroom.

* * *

Bosco looked both ways down the street, waiting for a large semi truck to pass before walking to the driver's side of the RMP and getting in next to Faith. She let out a sigh and looked out the other side of the window at passing people. "One tall white chocolate mocha; non fat milk." He said, putting her cup in the cup holder.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Nothing." She replied and shook her head.

Bosco stared at his partner as he started the car and eased out into traffic. "Faith would you just tell me if I did something wrong! I don't read minds! If I did something that pissed you off would you just tell me what it is so I can fix it! This relationship between us is never gonna work unless you talk to me!"

She slowly looked at him with a small grin. "You really think it's you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"It's not you Bos I promise." She said and grabbed her cup and took a sip. "The first custody battle hearing was this morning."

"Oh." He said and cursed at himself. "So I'm guessing it didn't go so well?"

"It went great for Fred and his lawyer." She ran her hand over her ponytail. "He got Emily up on the stand and asked her all these questions! And I know she's not supposed to lie but to anyone else I look like a bad parent!" She put her hand on her forehead. "This isn't gonna go so well for me."

"Everything's gonna be fine Faith."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know it either!" He fought back. "You said that you wouldn't be able to find a decent place to live on your salary and that worked out."

Faith shrugged and looked around the neighborhood. "I know but all this with Fred..." Her voice trailed off. "Bosco stop the car!"

"What?! Why?!" He asked, slamming on the brakes.

"Back up a little!" She demanded.

He glared at her then put his coffee down and starting reversing until she stopped him. The partners looked down an alleyway where they saw what to be a body hanging from a fire escape. "55 David to Central, we have a possible DOA at..." He looked around at the street signs. "MacGyver and 52nd. Requesting a bus and supervisor at this location."

Faith put her hand on her gun as she slowly crept up to the body. She looked at the person's blue face and shook her head. "He's defiantly dead." She said to her partner.

"Gawd, this is gonna take all night." Bosco said under his breath as he stood a couple feet away from the body. "There an ID?"

"I'm not gonna reach in his pockets. I'm not a detective."

"Well, I'm not gonna wait an extra two hours because some bastard detective's not gonna give me the information I need for my paperwork!" He shook his head and got out his leather gloves. Bosco stood behind the hanging body and slowly slid the wallet out of the person's back pocket. "Afraid to do some real police work huh Officer Yokas?"

"Shut up Bos." She said softly.

"You know you like it." He whispered and she shot him a glare. He chuckled and slowly opened the wallet. Bosco's smile slowly faded when he looked at the driver's license in the wallet. He looked up at the person's face then back down at the wallet. "Oh gawd." He said softly.

"What?" Faith asked and stood next to him and looked at his ID. "You know him?"

"Son of a bitch." He cursed and looked at his partner.

"Bosco who is he?"

He bit his lip as he looked up at the man. "My... my mom's boyfriend." He said and stared up at the man. "Mark Ingram! My mom's boyfriend!" He put his hands on his knees and stared down at the ground. "She told me she hadn't talked to him in a couple days! Dammit." He looked back up at the man.

Faith stared at him then looked up at the body hanging in front of her. "What the hell happened here?" Doc called from behind them as he and Carlos came up with their bags.

"Ahh... we were rolling by and saw this guy hanging here." Faith said and stepped back. "I don't think there's much you guys can do for him."

"Yeah don't think so." Doc said and took a flashlight out and shined it on the man's hands and face.

"He's already starting to decompose." Carlos said as he also examined the man. "Sad place to die huh?" He looked around and shook his head. "Guess you really shouldn't walk down dark alleys in the middle of the night."

Bosco lunged toward Carlos and grabbed him by the shirt. "Hey you wanna watch your damn mouth! Have some respect!" He screamed in his face.

"Bosco! Let him go!" Faith shouted and put her hands on his arm. "Let him go Bosco!" He shoved him back and balled up his fists as he walked toward the RMP. Carlos looked toward Bosco and shook his head then looked at Faith. "Apparently this guy is his mom's boyfriend. He's been missing for a couple days. I don't know the extent of it though."

"Yeah well maybe he should leave his personal life out of this!" Carlos shouted and fixed his shirt collar. "He's lucky I don't press charges against him!"

"Calm down he didn't hit you!" Doc said with an annoyed looked on his face.

"He almost did!"

"Why don't you just keep the comments to yourself all right?" Faith said and walked away.

"Freedom of Speech! Did you forget that?!" He shouted after her and she just continued walking.

Faith shook her head at Carlos' comment and stood next to Bosco who was leaning against the squad car. "Bos, I understand you're upset about all this but trying to beat up paramedics isn't going to bring this guy back!"

"I know!"

She nodded and looked down at her shoes. "Maybe we should go by your mother's house and talk to her-"

"You know what?! Don't be my girlfriend right now! We're at work! I don't need you going soft on me! She's my mother and I can handle her by myself!"

"All right." She said softly and backed away from him as their Lieutenant showed up to the scene.

* * *

_I want the truth! _

_You can't handle the truth!_

Faith raised her eyebrow as he slurped her top ramen in her mouth. She grabbed her remote control and turned the volume up on the television as she watched _A Few Good Men_. It was her favorite movie of all time. She was sitting on her couch, her hair wet from a shower. She was wearing a large Camelot Cup t-shirt that Bosco has given her years ago. There was a knock on the door and she let out a sigh and took the television down then walked to the door with her food in hand.

"Hey." Bosco said when she opened the door.

"Hi." She said softly and looked him up and down. "You all right?"

"Yeah I just came from my moms." He said and walked in past her.

She closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch. "How did that go?"

He sat down next to her and looked at the television screen. He grabbed the remote and turned it off and Faith glared at him. "Oh you have the movie calm down." He said and tossed the remote on the table. "She cried a lot but I took her to the hospital and left her there cause she wouldn't leave. She just sat in the waiting room and didn't say anything."

"She's probably in shock." She said and put her bowl on the coffee table. "You're gonna leave her up there all night?"

"What else am I supposed to do? I tried to get her to leave but she screamed at me." He scratched the top of his head. "I'll go up there in the morning and see how she's doing."

"Yeah if she's still up there."

"She's a grown woman. I can't baby sit her all day."

"Bos she just lost someone very close to her."

"They were dating for a year. It wasn't that serious. I know my mother, believe me." He looked down at her feet as she ran her hand through her damp hair. "I'm tired." He said and looked at her face.

Faith looked back at him then patted his knee. "You better hurry on home then. You don't wanna be driving in the dark when you're tired." She stood up and took her bowl to the kitchen. Bosco got up and followed her to the kitchen. He grabbed her by the bottom of her shirt and tugged her toward him. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	13. The Conclusion

Chapter 13: **The Conclusion**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"What do you wanna do first?"

"Do?" Faith asked and looked over at her partner. "How about patrol the streets? Get a few summons? Do our job?"

"You know what I mean." Bosco stared at her and she just rolled her eyes. "Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No Bos... I'm fine."

He sighed and looked out the window. "You seem like something's pissing you off." He stared at her again and she just slowly shook her head as she drove their squad car. "Did Fred say something to piss you off? Did you get to talk to the kids this morning? When was the last time you saw them?"

"Are you kidding me? Why are you asking me so many questions?!"

"Just trying to see if you are all right!" He threw his hands up.

"I said I was fine! Can we drop it?!"

Bosco rolled his eyes and laid his head on the back of his seat. He stole another glance at his partner and she was looking both ways down the street as she crossed an intersection. Faith looked over at him and caught him staring at her. Bosco looked away and blew some air out of his mouth. Faith let out a sigh, "The final custody hearing was today." She said softly and he quickly looked over at her. Her jaw slowly started to quiver as she bit her lip. "My lawyer said it didn't look good for me I guess because the psychologist lady showed up at my house twice to do one of those home inspections and I wasn't home. Their unannounced and they do it between eight and five and I've been at work when they do them."

"Do they know your work schedule?"

"Yeah and I told them I didn't have enough seniority to move to days." She shrugged and wiped her eyes that were starting to tear up. "I'm supposed to get a phone call from her soon about the results… I just know their not gonna be good." She looked at him. "I talked to Fred afterward..." She paused and stopped the car under the bridge they usually sat under and turned the RMP off.

"What did he say?"

She lifted her head and looked down at the steering wheel. "That I'm a better cop then I am a mom." She looked at him and Bosco shook his head. "I mean he's right... I'm a great cop; I worked for years to earn everything that I have in this job, and it cost me my family. I don't have anything now."

"Faith you don't know what the judge is gonna rule. She could favor you because she sees a woman whose hard work is going to her children. It's not like you're doing something crazy or anything. You're a police officer. You're out here helping people. Keeping people like that judge, the lawyers and your lousy soon to be ex husband safe."

"He is."

"Huh?"

Faith sniffled and looked at Bosco with a smile. "He is my ex husband. The divorce was finalized last week."

"Oh... wow... That's it huh?"

"Yeah neither of us really have anything so it was simple. The only thing we both want are the kids."

"Whatever happens," he said and put his hand on her knee," I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Bos." She grinned. Her cell phone began ringing and Faith looked at her partner as she grabbed her phone. "It's her." She said and cleared her throat as she opened her phone. "Hello?"

Bosco stared at his partner's face as she listened to her lawyer on the other end of the phone. He knew it couldn't have been good news because the color drained from Faith's face immediately. She put her hand on her forehead and nodding and said 'yeah, I understand' over and over again.

"All right... thanks for everything you did." Faith nodded again. "I'll be fine, thank you." She closed her cell phone and bit her lip. "Well that's it I guess."

Bosco slowly shook his head and just stared at her. "I don't know what to say Faith."

"Don't say anything... I'm fine." She lied as she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. Faith looked down at her fingernails, trying to avoid the look of sympathy on his face. "All right well... I guess we better get back out there." She started the squad car up and pulled away from the curb.

"Faith, you can take loss time I know Lieu will let you if you explain all of this to him."

"I don't need to take loss time. I'm fine Bos."

"Stop saying that. You're not fine." Faith glared over at her partner. "Well you're not and it's all right if you're not. You just lost your kids. Who would be fine?"

"All right, let's just drop this all right."

He nodded and looked at her again. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yes Bosco! All right!" She glared over at him and her eyes were filled with tears. "Gawd can you not understand that this is embarrassing for me and I don't really feel like discussing my feelings or talking about this right now! I just need time to let this set in…" She began to lower her voice as she stared at him. He looked irritated at her anger. "I'm sorry for yelling but..."

"Don't apologize." He said, putting his hand up a little. "It's all right. I'm just trying to make sure you're ok."

"No I'm not ok." She said softly as she continued driving. "I'm fine to work but inside... I'm not ok. I just got my children taken from me and..." She let out a sigh. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without them."

"You're not gonna lose them Faith. You get to see them on weekends and holidays. And I'm sure Fred will let you see them on your days off. It will be just like before."

Faith whipped her head over and looked at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Bosco swallowed as he stared back at his partner. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah... exactly. Wow, thanks Bos." She snorted and shook her head as she stared at the road ahead of her.

"Come on Faith you know I didn't mean it like that. This job takes up a lot of our time. You're a good mother you know I think you are. You're also a damn good cop."

"I've been working myself up to be a great cop that I stopped being a good mother." She said as she stared at him. "Look where that got me. I lost my kids."

Bosco rolled his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. He laid his head back on the head rest as Faith continued to drive down the street. This was the first time in years that he wished a domestic disturbance call or some kind of call would come over the radio but nothing... it was a quiet shift.

* * *

Faith closed her eyes as the hot water ran down her face. She brushed through her hair with her fingers then turned the knobs off. _Stop this, you're gonna be fine._ She said over and over to herself as she got out of the shower and rubbed the water off her body. Faith walked into her bedroom and looked at her bed. Bosco was flipping through one of his car magazines and humming something to himself. She smirked as she stared at him, she was happy that he was in her life. Bosco glanced over at her when he noticed that she was staring.

"What?" He looked back down at his magazine and continued to read the article.

"You were... amazing today." She said softly.

"I know." He replied not knowing what she was speaking of. He looked back at her and she grimaced at him. He chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"Today was very hard for me." She said and climbed into her bed. "I'm glad that you were there because it would have been very hard to go through with anyone else but..." She put her hand on his. "You made it easy for me."

He slowly nodded and kissed her jaw. "You're welcome." He whispered as he pulled away. Bosco watched her as she changed into her nightshirt. "So what is the schedule for when you get the kids? Every weekend, holiday? What?

"Oh... well its every other weekend starting next month. Then I get them every holiday starting January 2nd." Bosco's eyes widened and she nodded. "I know but its all right. I mean... if I had gotten custody then I would be ecstatic but these are the rules and I am going to follow them to a T because I can feel that if I saw one thing or show any attitude toward it, Fred is going to go to his lawyer and threaten to take full custody and I not be able to see them at all."

Bosco snorted. "If he did that I think I might kill him." He shook his head. "I hate when people divorce... these forget everything they had before. The feelings, the love... that all goes out the window and they just start getting nasty toward one another."

"Yeah and you'd expect him to be a little sympathetic toward me because _he_ cheated on _me_." She got in the bed and finished drying her wet hair.

He tossed the magazine on the floor beside the bed and laid his head on her pillow as he watched her. "So when are you gonna tell the kids about us?"

She looked down at him and lifted her eyebrow. "I don't know."

"Well don't you think they're gonna be suspicious when they come to stay the weekend and I'm here and going into their moms room at night." He smiled and looked down at her bed spread.

"You're not gonna stay over here when they are." She said more as a fact then a question.

Bosco looked up at her. "Why not?"

"Bosco's all too complicated... I don't know how Fred is going to react when Emily tells him and I know she's going to tell him."

"Who the hell cares about what he thinks?"

"I do! I don't want anything to come between me and my children anymore."

"You guys are divorced and he cheated on _you_! So what if you're moving on with your life? You really think he's gonna go to his lawyer and tell him that you're in a relationship now with another cop. They can't make a case against you!"

Faith stared at him and slowly dropped her towel on the floor. "I know... it's dumb but let's just give it sometime. I mean not the first weekend. Maybe after we tell them and they warm up to the idea." She stroked his strong bicep.

"Whatever." He growled and laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

She gazed down at his face as he tried not to stare back at her. Faith leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth and her lips moved to his ear and she was laying small kisses on it and whispering teasing things to him. Bosco smiled and turned over laid on top of her as he started to tease her back.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
